Sucesos
by Karu-suna
Summary: Los Akatsuki son atacados,como es que los papeles se invirtieron? ellos son los que causan dolor y sufrimiento no alreves/ pasen y lean nwn ACTUALIZADO!FINAL! epilogo
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, esta ves les traigo lo que es la introduccion de un nuevo fic, es principalmente SasoDei con tokes que otras parejillas, tendra un poco de acción ,drama ( mucho drama) jajaja y m... ps aver ke sale.

Gracias a los que dejaron review en mi fic enterior y espero que este sea de su agrado, aunke ya tengo gran parte escrito les dejare aki lo primerisimo nwn

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Ninguno podía comprenderlo, era demasiado el shock, es decir, ellos eran los asesinos, los que asechaban y arruinaban la vida de sus enemigos, no al revés y ahí estaban todos a excepción de la única mujer de la organización, el joven rubio y el tesorero, reunidos en una habitación con apenas unos cuantos rayos de luz de luna, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos con las cabezas mirando algún punto fijo en la inmensidad de esa oscuridad, hasta que el fuerte estruendo de una puerta abriéndose y azotando contra la pared los hizo reaccionar.

-**Hidan! Deprisa te necesitamos!-**Gritó la mujer agitada cubierta de sangre dejando a los presentes al borde del colapso

-**Joder! Voy!**- corrió en dirección a la puerta

-**Konan! Que paso? Que sucede?-** el marionetista se levanto exaltado pidiendo una explicación, siendo olímpicamente ignorado mientras escuchaba la puerta nuevamente cerrar de golpe, sintió una gran impotencia que lo mantenía con un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo hasta que el peso de una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear.

-**Todo saldrá bien**

Sasori mantuvo la mirada con aquel al que llamaba líder recibiendo sus palabras de apoyo sin sentir un gramo de confianza en ellas pero sabiendo que no había nada mas que hacer regreso a su asiento esperando que sus cavilaciones lo llevaran esta vez a entender lo que sucedió

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien se que no dice mucho pero ni yo misma se en donde terminara XD gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review nwn


	2. Chapter 2

Ok no pude resistir XD aki el capitulo 1, gracias por entrar nwn

**Capitulo 1**

Era cerca de medio día y Deidara volvía de una misión al lo que desde hace algunos años era su hogar y bautizado por sus habitantes como la cueva, había dejado a Sasori atrás, no por gusto sino por que como de costumbre y después de una discusión el pelirrojo había preferido dar informe de esta en persona, enterados ambos que el resto de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Pain y Konan, estaba fuera cumpliendo alguna labor.

-**Maldito Danna….si quieres ir solo por mi esta bien así estaré solo para comerme los dulces de Tobi sin que me lo impidas muajajajaja OwÓ**-murmuraba el rubio para si mismo llegando a su destino, pero apenas cruzo la barrera que impedía que cualquier persona común entrara se percato de algo fuera de lugar quedando estático y metiendo lentamente sus manos a las riñoneras laterales donde cargaba con su arcilla.

-**Si fuera tu saldría con las manos en alto y muy lentamente si no quieres morir**- amenazo esperando que el intruso se dejase ver, poco a poco logro distinguir una silueta en la obscuridad, trató de enfocar pero repentinamente sintió un agudo dolor en el cuello haciendo borrosa su visión

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-**Joder Kakuzu! Puedes ir mas lento? Estoy cansado**

-**No debiste perder tanto tiempo con esos ninjas buenos para nada, gastas energia innecesaria**

La pareja de inmortales caminaban por el bosque de regreso, a un ritmo algo apresurado, el mayor delante del religioso quien no paraba de maldecirlo e insultarlo para que lo dejara descansar un poco, Hidan iba tan molesto que no se percato del momento en el ojiverde se detuvo en seco frente a el chocando con su espalda

-**Mierda! Y ahora que?**

-**la cueva…**-respondió secamente Kakuzu pero con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, rápidamente Hidan enfoco todos sus sentidos para tratar de comprender a lo que se refería su compañero sintiendo a los pocos segundos un sobresalto en su pecho

-**Hidan!-**salió corriendo a gran velocidad

-**ya se!** – siguió al moreno lo mas rápido que pudo

A los pocos minutos se toparon con la cueva encontrándose con el lugar hecho escombros y con 2 de sus compañeros agitados lo que denotaba que también acababan de llegar y aparentemente de un lugar mas alejado

-**Itachi, lo sentiste?-** preguntó el de los 5 corazones

-**Ya se fue, no hace mucho, los demás vienen en camino**

-**que rayos paso aquí? No hay mas que ruinas**- comento Kisame asombrado del aspecto del lugar

-**Hey! Por aquí!**- les gritó Hidan que ya comenzaba a hurgar entre los restos

Al llegar sus compañeros vieron lo que el mas pequeño traía en las manos, un tozo blanco de algo que parecía arcilla, parte de una de las figurillas de su compañero rubio

-**la rubia…es de sus cosas inútiles que hace no?-** pregunto con algo de preocupación

Itachi preparó su sharingan comenzando a mirar en todas direcciones buscando rastros del artista

-**Itachi ves algo?-**Kisame alzaba la mirada esperando ver algo entre las rocas

Repentinamente el Uchiha salió corriendo seguido de los demás

-**esas rocas! Hay que quitar esas rocas!-** decía algo alterado el pelinegro descolocando a sus compañeros sorprendidos al ver esa actitud en el, inmediatamente los 4 movieron los escombros indicados, no tardaron de detenerse, sin mover un solo musculo solo observando lo que acababan de descubrir, ahí entre rocas cubiertas de sangre y pedazos de arcilla se encontraba el cuerpo del rubio completamente inerte lleno de heridas y falto de una de sus extremidades, nadie emitía un solo sonido hasta que un grito los saco de su asombro

-**Hey chicos! Que paso aquí?**- el marionetista les llamo la atención desde donde comenzaba el desastre

-**waaaaa ustedes hicieron esto? Tobi cree que son muy malos chicos**

Rápidamente Itachi tomo la delantera

-**no dejen que se acerquen, aun esta con vida, Kakuzu ayúdame, Kisame detenlos, Hidan busca la pierna de Deidara, rápido!**

Cada uno siguió las instrucciones, Itachi examinaba el flujo de chacra del artista mientras que Kakuzu cerraba las heridas de mayor tamaño, al ver el movimiento al fondo del terreno y al del piel azul acercarse a el con el rostro algo pálido Sasori se extraño

-**que sucede Kisame?, ahí esta el que hizo esto?**-mientas cabeceaba de un lado a otro tratando de ver detrás del cuerpo de su compañero

-**no es nada….vamos a buscar al líder, tiene que ver esto**

Repentinamente un agudo grito de dolor erizo la piel de todos, Sasori lo reconoció al instante haciendo a un lado al que obstruía su paso y corriendo junto con Madara en aquella dirección, al llegar se quedaron sin palabras y en menos de un segundo el pelirrojo estaba frente al cuerpo del rubio impidiendo inconscientemente que los otros continuaran con su trabajo

-**Dei! Deidara reacciona!-** lo agitaba fuertemente de los hombros mientras Kakuzu intentaba separarlo viendo como una gran cantidad de lagrimas caían por las mejillas del se Suna

-**Sasori! Apártate, necesitamos atenderlo!-**forcejeaba el moreno logrando que se separara

-**quien hizo esto?-** interrumpió una voz grave proveniente del que sabían líder original de Akatsuki, Itachi giro hacia el Uchiha mayor- **no sabemos, pero no tiene mucho tiempo que se fue**- le respondió mientras el mayor notaba un hilo de sangre salir el ojo de su pariente y rodar por su mejilla-** dense prisa Itachi no resistirás mucho, alcanzare a Zetsu y encontraremos al bastardo que hizo esto, los esperaré en la guarida al sur de aquí**- Madara desapareció en una nube de humo dejando el trabajo a sus subordinados

Rápidamente volvieron con lo suyo, después de cada misión ninguno tenia la fuerza suficiente para curar por completo al menor maldiciéndose mentalmente por tomar la estúpida decisión de justo ese día cumplir todos con su trabajo sin dejar una reserva. Sasori mantenía la mirada fija en Deidara, quieto sin siquiera poder pensar en algo que hacer, Hidan llego apurado con la extremidad del rubio y se colocó junto al tesorero

-**Aquí está Kaku! La encontré**- se la entrego viendo como gotas de sudor caían por su rostro al igual que por el de Itachi- **joder están bien?**

Sasori levanto la mirada ante el cuestionamiento del albino mirando a sus compañeros, en ese momento reacciono- **el…**-los demás voltearon a verlo- **creo que esta envenenado**

Sin perder mas tiempo Itachi comprobó lo que decía el marionetista- **no podemos solos casi no tenemos chacra**

Sin darse cuenta estaba rodeados por una gran cantidad de papeles lo que los tranquilizo sabiendo que por fin su compañera y su líder habían llegado, fueron transportados a otro sitio, la guarida de la que había hablado Madara

-**Rápido ayúdenme a llevarlo a una habitación, Sasori debes hacer un antídoto-** la peliazul miro al pelirrojo y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo- **se que no te será difícil**

La guarida aunque también tenia aspecto rocoso por dentro estaba completamente acondicionado para ser habitado, con numerosas habitaciones y con los servicios necesarios, para cuando pudieron reaccionar un poco ya estaban en esa situación, esperando, Sasori acababa de dar la cura para el veneno a Konan y hacia unos segundo Hidan había entrado por petición de la chica a la habitación en donde tenían al rubio

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TToTT noooo Dei! lo siento, era necesario para la historia, gracias por leer nwn y no olviden un review no dei no se salvara! o.O


	3. Chapter 3

Aki el capitulo 2, espero que les guste nwn si hays sugerencias, son muy bien recibidas jejej

Algunas aclaraciones ke olvide comentar aunke ahora creo son mas ke obvias XD

1. aki todos sabes ke madara es madara y lider original de akatsuki pero todos se llevan m... bien por asi decirlo jajaja

2. como lo necesitaba, y ya lo leeran aki Hidan , bueno digamos ke su inmortalidad puede ser de mas utilidad XD jajaj si es raor lo se ¬¬

3. m... si hay insinuaciones yaoi obvio, sasodei como ya lo habia dicho, kisaita,kakuhidan y la siempre hetero peinkonan jajaja

y creo era todo o.O cualkier duda me avisan nwn

**Capitulo 2**

…Sasori acababa de dar la cura para el veneno a Konan y hacia unos segundo Hidan había entrado por petición de la chica a la habitación en donde tenían al rubio …

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro extremo del lugar estaba Itachi recostado sobre uno de los sillones sobre las piernas de Kisame quien sostenía un paño húmedo sobre sus ojos

-**Estas mejor Itachi-san?**- pregunto con tono tranquilo

Itachi se irguió sentándose a su lado y retirando la tela de su rostro- **si…lo siento no debí usar tanto el sharingan durante la misión, hubiera podido hacer mas de no ser por ello**

-**No fue tu culpa**- la voz de Sasori llamo su atención- **ustedes… han hecho lo posible hasta que Konan llegara… yo fui quien dejo que volviera solo a la cueva**

-**aquí** **el único culpable es el que hizo esto así que dejen de hacerse los mártires**- contestó con firmeza Pain, suspiro cerrando los ojos con cansancio- **solo nos queda esperar, Madara y Zetsu no tardaran en volver y mas vale que estemos preparados para lo que venga**

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que la puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando ver a la experta en origami y al inmortal mayor completamente exhaustos, Pain se acerco tomando a Konan por la cintura para ayudarla a sentarse mientras que el tesorero se dejaba caer al suelo con la espalda recargada en el muro

-**Y?... como esta?-** pregunto el hombre pez al ver que nadie decían nada

-**Estará bien…. tenia muchas heridas mas de las que pudieran imaginar, es un milagro que este con vida**- contesto tristemente la mujer

-**y Hidan?-** preguntó el Uchiha al notar su ausencia

-**Deidara perdió mucha sangre, necesitábamos, mas de la que Hidan pudo soportar, esta dentro descansando**

-**no…no sabia que podía hacer eso**

-**Cada uno tiene mas de una habilidad por la que pertenece a Akatsuki Itachi**- respondió el líder ante el desconcierto de sus compañeros

Al momento una presencia familiar los alerto, dejando ver en medio de la habitación al más viejo de los Uchihas

-**y bien?**-pregunto apenas visualizo a todos los presentes

-**Esta adentro descansando, se recuperará**-contesto Pain- **encontraron algo?**

-**no**- se sentó en uno sillón masajeándose la sien- **perdimos el maldito rastro apenas a un par de kilómetros de la cueva, Zetsu se encargará**

-**Madara-san, nosotros…**-Konan fue interrumpida

-**esta bien… esto nunca había ocurrido, me confié**-levanto la mirada- **deben estar listos porque en cuento sepa quien fue el bastardo que se atrevió a dañar a uno de mis subordinados…**- esta vez el fue silenciado por la voz del que pudiera ser su sobrino

-**Lo sabemos Madara, esto no se quedará así**

-**Bien**- sonrió debajo de la mascara con algo de tranquilidad, aun siendo el líder de esa temible organización tenia cierto afecto para los que lo rodeaban y saber que incluso entre ellos existía lo que podía ser entendido como un código interno de "el que se mete con uno se mete con todos" lo hacia sentir mas relajado, se levanto del sillón dispuesto a entrar a ver al rubio, pero una mano lo detuvo

-**Por favor…Madara-san, es mejor que lo dejemos descansar…no…**- la chica bajo la mirada con tristeza- **no querrá verlo así**- Madara sostuvo su mano y asintió

-**Esta bien, pero necesito saber quien lo hizo y solo podre hacerlo de un modo**

Los presentes se exaltaron sabiendo a lo que se refería

-**No! Estas loco? Sabes el dolor que sentirá si entras en su mente en este momento?**-le grito Sasori con desesperación, dejando a todos sin habla

-**Claro que lo se**- se quito lentamente la mascara naranja dejando ver la preocupación en su rostro, y dejando así al pelirrojo sin habla- **es por eso que entraras conmigo y lo tranquilizaras, sabes que es la única forma de atrapar al responsable.**

Sasori se llevo las manos a la cara con frustración, tratando de tranquilizarse, suspiro resignado- **vamos…acabemos con esto**- se encamino seguido por su líder.

Apenas la puerta se había cerrado tras ellos un sentimiento de rabia inundo todo su ser, el menor de los Akatsuki se encontraba tendido en esa cama cubierto de vendajes con algunas manchas de sangre que hacían notar la falta de cicatrización de las heridas, respirando pausadamente y con algo de sudor corriendo por su rostro, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el culpable no saldría vivo de esta.

Lentamente se acercaron al lecho y Sasori se coloco a su costado izquierdo sujetando suavemente su mano, no puedo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas al ver el estado de su pareja- **por** **favor…ten cuidado Madara**- le pido con la voz quebradiza

-**Es posible que despierte, intentare hacerlo lo mas rápido posible**- sin perder tiempo activo el sharingan y comenzó a divagar por la mente del rubio, no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando Deidara comenzó a revolverse incomodo con brusquedad lastimándose aun mas y emitiendo quejidos constantes, Sasori se apresuro a tomarlo por los hombros para aminorar los movimientos diciéndole palabras de aliento al oído en un intento de relajarlo

En un acto sorpresivo el chico abrió los ojos desorbitadamente buscando desesperado enfocar algo a sus alrededores…

**Prov´s Deidara**

Que es esto? Mierda! Duele, duele mucho, abro los ojos pero no veo nada, se que están abiertos pero no hay nada!... mi cabeza, porque duele tanto?...Danna? eres tu? Siento algo, me sujetan los hombros pero maldición! No puedo dejar de moverme duele demasiado, escucho una voz alguien llamándome, no…. Son dos voces pero no logro distinguir… comienzo a enfocar algo, veo…rojo, es Danna, esta…triste? Preocupado?, pero porque, porque se ve así?

-**Dei tranquilízate, todo estará bien**- lo escucho decime, pero no entiendo siento un peso sobre mi frente, veo a alguien mas… Tobi?...no, la estúpida mascara no está es Madara…Agh! Que fue eso? Es como si me hubiera atravesado la cabeza con un kunai, que se detenga! Quiero que se detenga!

**Fin prov´s Deidara**

-**Danna! que…? Duele! Has que pare…por…por favor**- Grito con desesperación el rubio casi desgarrándose la garganta, Sasori intentaba tranquilizarlo mientras el Uchiha terminaba

-**Esta bien Dei un poco mas, resiste**- el de Suna miraba como el único ojo visible del mas pequeño se llenaba de lagrimas

La voz del mayor freno los quejidos de Deidara- **Dei! Tranquilo, respira, dime algo, quien fue? No logro ver nada**

-**duele…**-decía casi sin fuerzas, Madara se detuvo y tomo el rostro del artista obligándolo a mirarle

-**Vamos Dei tu puedes, piensa! Quien fue**

Miraba en todas direcciones como perdido, buscando, tratando de comprender lo que le pedían pero le dolor no le permitía pensar-**no…ya…para**-decía casi en susurro indicándoles que estaba por perder el conocimiento nuevamente

-**Deidara! Dame un nombre!**

-**Itachi…no…**-fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de ver al pequeño cerrar los ojos quedando sin habla, el Uchiha y el pelirrojo se miraron confundidos, al menos sabían por donde empezar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muajajaja y ahora ke? ps a esperar el siguente capitulo nwn... review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! gracias a todas las chikas lindas ke me siguen es un gran honor no pense ke sikiera me leyeran XD, en fin aki esta el nuevo capi nwn es algo corto creo pero el ek sigue (ke ya tego muajajajaj) sera mas largo lo prometo!, sin mas que lo disfurten y ya saben cualkier idea, sugerencia es bien recibida

**Capitulo 2**

…-**Itachi…no…**-fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de ver al pequeño cerrar los ojos quedando sin habla, el Uchiha y el pelirrojo se miraron confundidos, al menos sabían por donde empezar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado unas horas desde el incidente, Sasori se mantenía en una silla a un lado del rubio sujetando su mano con la cabeza recostada en el colchón junto e el, Kakuzu había llevado a Hidan a otra habitación mientras lo dos dormían tratando de recuperar fuerzas, mientras en lo que parecía una sala de juntas el resto de los miembros conversaban

-**Así que Itachi… algo tienes que ver**- comento Madara tomando la palabra

-**Saben cual es el único nexo que tengo y Zetsu lo comprobó hace unos minutos-**respondió pensativo

-**No es del todo seguro pero el rastro me guió hasta ellos-** mencionó la parte blanca de la planta desde uno de los muros- **aunque quien mas podría ser, no es que tengas a alguien mas importante detrás de ti**- esta vez comentó la parte negra con desdén

-**Entiendo que trates de evitar cualquier acción pero sabes que no me quedare con los brazos cruzados Itachi, si fue Sasuke…**

-**Lo se, el quiere su venganza y tu la tuya… yo me encargaré**

-**De ningún modo**- el menor lo miro confundido- **ir y hacerlo solo es un acto suicida y no estoy para mas bajas, sin mencionar que no pudo ser el solo, por muy fuerte que se haya vuelto no podría dejar a Deidara en esas condiciones, esperaremos, Zetsu!**- se dirigió a la planta- **seguirás reuniendo información, no pierdas el rastro quiero saber en donde esta ese niño día y noche**- el bipolar asintió desapareciendo al instante

-**Esperaremos a que Deidara despierte, quizá pueda decirnos algo, mientras recuperaremos fuerza, nadie saldrá de la guarida hasta que yo indique y Pain**- el nombrado lo miró- **encárgate de desaparecernos del mapa un tiempo Konoha y lo biujus**(se escribe asi? XD no se)** no son nuestra prioridad ahora**

-**Como ordene Madara-san**

-**De acuerdo, pueden retirarse**

Hidan se removía entre las sabanas mientras abría lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la espalda del moreno sentado a un costado de la cama en la que el estaba

-**Kaku?**

-**Veo que ya despertaste, como te sientes?**- le pregunto sin dejar lo que hacia en un escritorio

El religioso se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentado- **algo…mareado**- suspiro agotado- **como esta la rubia? Ya despertó?**

-**No, aun no, pero sabemos quien lo hizo**

-**En serio?** -se levanto velozmente pero un fuerte mareo lo hizo caer de rodillas, su compañero se acerco y lo sujeto para devolverlo a la cama

-**Idiota no hagas eso, aun estas muy débil**

-**Ni que me fuera a morir por eso**- le contesto molesto recostándose con una mano sobre sus ojos- **entonces? Quien fue?**

-**El hermano menor de Itachi, aunque Madara piensa que hay alguien mas**

-**bha… es mas que obvio, que Dei-chan parezca chica no significa que sea un debilucho**- contesto riendo

-**Estas preocupado?**- lo miro burlonamente

-**claro que no!... pero si algo le pasaba a la rubia a quien iba a joder cuando tu no estas?**- se sonrojo levemente al momento que decía esas palabras

En otra habitación…

-**Que piensas hacer Itachi-san?**

-**no hay nada que hacer Kisame**

Itachi estaba recostado mirando el techo meditando en que no había nada mas que hacer, si, toda su vida había sido planeada para salvar a su hermano y su destino siempre lo marcó el mismo sabiendo que moriría en las manos del menor, ahora todo perdía sentido, saber que Sasuke había optado por seguir un camino de oscuridad y que ahora por mucho que lo negara su familia, su real familia estaba en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba ahora, si, eran un grupo de maleantes buscados y todo eso pero muy en el fondo todos se estimaban, se protegían y ahora, no veía mas salida que evitar el sufrimiento no solo de sus compañeros sino el que alcanzaría a su hermano al tomar ese sendero.

-**así que no evitaras el encuentro?**- cuestiono nuevamente el hombre pez

-**no, sabíamos que tarde o temprano a ocurriría pero no pensé que en estas condiciones**

Kisame se acerco tomando asiento aun lado del Uchiha llamando su atención- **esta bien… no es tu culpa, el lo quiso así**- le sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes

Itachi cerro los ojos respondiendo el gesto-**supongo…que todo pasa por una razón**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**y bien? ya kieren saber que onda con dei? ps en el proximo capi nwn...**

**review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como lo prometi aki el siguiente capi nwn es un poco mas largo y el siguente talvez lo suba en un par de dias... no he tenido mucho tiempo**

**Nuevamente les agradezco a todos los que me visitan y me leen, porfas sigan asi ke eso me anima nwn**

**Por cierto! hoy es cumple de Ita! felicidades! aunke creo ke no podre aportar mas ke esto el dia de hoy u.u**

**Capitulo 2**

Itachi cerro los ojos respondiendo el gesto-**supongo…que todo pasa por una razón….**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El silencio era abrumador, únicamente la leve respiración del de Iwa se escuchaba el la habitación, Sasori miraba un punto hacia la nada pensado en mil y una formas de torturar al pequeño Uchiha y riéndose de si mismo a momentos al caer en cuenta que esa actitud la había adquirido de la convivencia constante con su rubio compañero, sintió una presión en su mano, la que sujetaba la de la persona a su lado, giro su atención esperando que abriera los ojos, cosa que hizo muy lentamente, desconcertado

-**Dei…**-el nombrado giro al escucharlo

Deidara no emitía una palabra, como tratando de asimilar donde se encontraba, poco a poco noto su estado y el dolor comenzó a invadirlo, en menor magnitud ya que le habían suministrado algunos medicamentos para aminorarlo, miró a Sasori confundido mostrando confusión y desesperación en su mirada, cosa que el Akasuna noto de inmediato intentando tranquilizarlo

-**esta bien Dei**- acerco su mano a su rostro acariciando levemente su mejilla

-**Danna…que?..que paso?**- pregunto temeroso

-**atacaron la cueva, los muchachos te encontraron entre los escombros, no te preocupes estarás bien**- trataba de sonar calmado para no alterar mas al menor

-**lo siento…**-Sasori lo miro confundido- **volé…tu taller Danna…yo..lo siento**- le dijo mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas

Sasori le sonrió secando su rostro con su mano- **eso no importa, ya me lo pagaras cuando te repongas**- le dijo a modo de broma para animarlo, logrando sacar una sonrisa de su compañero

-**Dei…recuerdas algo?, que paso en la cueva?**

El chico medito unos segundos, buscando algo para responder esa pregunta pero ni el lograba comprenderlo con claridad

-**Llegue antes que todos…y entre…**- decía mientras intentaba visualizar el momento-**… algo no estaba bien y aguardé…algo me mordió , nublo mi vista** -lo dijo mientras lentamente se tocaba el cuello

-**Te envenenaron**- recordó Sasori que al momento de analizar la sangre para el antídoto la muestra se acercaba a algún veneno animal

Deidara asintió- **no lo se… eran 2, no 3 personas pero no se**- comenzaba a desesperarse y sentir una fuerte jaqueca al intentar recordar

-**esta bien Dei no te esfuerces**

-**No…Itachi!**-respondió sorprendiendo al otro- **iban por Itachi Danna pero no les dije nada, lo juro, no quería le los encontraran, a ninguno**- le decía con desesperación pero fue silenciado por el Akasuna en un fuerte abrazo- **Da…nna?**

-**Esta bien, ya todo esta bien**- se separo lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos, Deidara noto la mirada triste de Sasori-**que ocurre Danna?**- pregunto confundido

-**Yo…pensé que…**- suspiro- **me alegra que estés bien**-sonrió con los ojos acuosos

El menor comprendió a lo que se refería y con un esfuerzo sobre humano se incorporo hasta alcanzar los labios del pelirrojo, el beso fue corto ya que el dolor y el cansancio le impedían moverse con facilidad pero en el expresaba lo mucho que sentía haber preocupado a su pareja, al separarse Sasori le ayudo a recostarse nuevamente- **lamento haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato Danna**

-**Ya me las cobrare baka**- ambos rieron ante el comentario

Había pasado una semana desde que Deidara despertó, se recuperaba lentamente, la búsqueda por parte de Zetsu continuaba y aunque la tensión del problema seguía latente en el interior de la guarida se sentía un ambiente mas tranquilo, se turnaban para cuidar al rubio y mantenían constates platicas para formar estrategias en caso de un ataque sorpresa

-**No lo diré de nuevo!**- se quejaba el rubio sentado en la cama discutiendo con el religioso quien tenia el turno de alimentarlo

-**Vamos Dei-chan~, no seas malo solo una vez mas**

-**Ya te dije que no, ya te di las gracias por lo que hiciste además, porque no sabia yo que podías hacer eso? servir de banco de sangre andante no es lo mas normal del mundo**

-**naaa…. Ni que fuera para tanto, es obvio no? Soy inmortal y si pude hacerlo es porque Jashin-sama así lo quiso, oye aun no recuerdas nada?**

- **nop**- respondió mientras comía un bocado de comida- **cada que lo intento me duele la cabeza**

-**Pues que nena un poco de dolor no te haría mal….woooo!**-una almohada lo había tirado de su asiento

-**Baka! Ni que fuera como tu!**

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un enmascarado

-**Deidara-sempai!**

El rubio vio todo en cámara lenta esperando el dolor del contacto con los abrazos asesinos de Tobi, cerro lo ojos pero nada, pasaron los segundos y nada, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró a un Tobi parado frente a el con las manos atrás de la espalda riendo a lo bajo

-**que? Hoy no me aplastaras y estrujaras hasta que me quede sin aire y alguien tenga que alejarte de mi a patadas mientras quedó agonizante sobre la cama?**- le pregunto el rubio temeroso

-**Jajajajajaja, claro que no sempai. Tobi sabe que aun le duele su cuerpecito y como Tobi es un buen chico no lo molestara mientras este así**

Deidara suspiro aliviado escuchando las risas del Uchiha y el alvino

-**Cállense! No es gracioso**- inflo los cachetes a modo de puchero

-**Hidan-san Kakuzu-san lo esta buscando**

-**Que ,ahora que hice?**

-**Creo que encontró el jarrón que rompió ayer Hidan-san**

-**Que? No! Joder! Me matará, Jashin ayúdame!**- decía mientras salía corriendo de la habitación

-**Idiota¬¬**

-**Como se siente hoy sempai?**- preguntó Tobi mientras se sentaba a su lado

-**Ya te dije que no me hables así, y estoy bien pero ni Danna ni Konan me dejan levantarme**

-**Como quieres levantarte si la pierna que te cosió Kakuzu aun no sana**- esta vez lo decía con su voz normal haciendo notar que era Madara el que se preocupaba por el

Deidara suspiro y miró al que tenia en frente- **quítate la mascara…por favor**- el otro no dudo y obedeció al instante, el rubio lo miro atento y bajó la mirada con notable tristeza- **lo…lo siento Madara**

-**De que hablas?**- rió- **tu no eres así, porque te disculpas?**

-**no te burles! No es fácil y si me disculpo es…**-bajo el tono de su voz- **es porque lo arruine… llevas mucho tiempo en esto y solo necesite de unas horas para destruir la cueva y echar todo por el caño**

El mayor tomo su rostro levantándole la mirada- **no fue tu culpa, ya te lo hemos dicho todos, además si estas aquí es por mi , te recuerdo que yo ordene a Itachi y los demás que te trajeran hace años**

-**Ya lo se**- se deshizo del agarre del Uchiha y desvío la mirada sonrojado-**y se que en un tiempo te lo reproche y todo pero…**-suspiró

-**No fue tan malo cierto?**- el rubio lo miró- **encontraste a tu Danna y no se llevan nada mal**- esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa aumentando mas el sonrojo del de Iwa

-**Cállate!**- le arrojo la almohada que le quedaba- **contigo no se puede hablar en serio! **

El ruido de la puerta lo hizo voltear en esa dirección

-**Si rompes algo de nuevo lo pagas, deja de arrojar cosas o los que vienen a verte**

El tesorero se quedo en la puerta observando la escena a Deidara preparado para arrojar el plato ya vacio de alimento y a su líder en el suelo cubriéndose con la almohada que le acababan de arrojar

-**El empezó! Y no lanzaría cosas si no me molestaran todos los que entran, excepto mi Danna el es bueno conmigo! **

-**Ya… esta bien, tengo que revisarte la pierna**- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama- **Madara-san Zetsu acaba de llegar**

-**Gracias**-dijo mientras se levantaba y devolvía la almohada al rubio-**encárgate por favor**- Salió de la habitación

-**Aun te duele?**- preguntó el moreno mientras quitaba los vendajes

-**No mucho...auch!**-se quejó

-**No mucho he?**- dijo de manera burlona

-**Ya he perdido ambos brazos lo olvidas esto no es nada**- comento con aires de grandeza

-**Bien hombre macho ya está**- le dijo a broma al tiempo que cerraba nuevamente las vendas

-**Gracias em… Kakuzu, Zetsu descubrió algo?**

-**No lo se, hablará primero con el líder**- noto la preocupación en su rostro- **lo que sea, ya nos encargaremos si? Puede que me den mucho por su cabeza**

-**Jejejej no creo**

-**Deidara, porque…no hablaste?.. es decir, si venían por Itachi, porque no lo delataste?**

-**De que hablas?- **dijo molesto**- no soy ningún soplón**

-**jajaj lo siento, -** revolvió su cabello como si se tratara de un niño pequeño** -es solo que…- **se levanto en dirección a la puerta**- siempre dices que lo odias y eso, a decir verdad a ninguno nos hubiera sorprendido**

El mayor cerró la puerta dejando pensativo al rubio

-**No lo haría**- frunció el ceño molesto- **como si fuera a dejar que tocaran un pelo de de Itachi**- se dijo así mismo al tiempo que se acomodaba para descansar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

huuuuu itadei? nooooo jajaja no lo se si esta con saso no me gustaria eso de la traicion ¬¬ jajaj ya veran despues, gracias por leer!

review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo, m... este capi es un poco largo o.O y es... basura XD jajaja bueno realmente no me gusto mucho , es digamos la respuesta a lo ke paso antes de ke encontraran a dei y ps es realmente dificil hacer ese tipo de escenas o.O jajajaok recuerden ke soy medio nueva en esto, pero para el prox (ke no se cuendo estara u.u) prometo ke estara mas divertido nwn

sin mas aki lo tienen y gracias por leer

…-**No lo haría**- frunció el ceño molesto- **como si fuera a dejar que tocaran un pelo de de Itachi**- se dijo así mismo al tiempo que se acomodaba para descansar…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capitulo 5**

-**Bien Zetsu, que tienes?**- pregunto Madara impaciente por conocer algo de información, se le veía nervioso cosa que a los ojos de sus subordinados no era nada normal

-**Conozco su ubicación aunque…**

-**También conocen la nuestra cierto?**- completo la frase el sublíder de la organización

-**Así es Pain-san**- respondió la parte blanca- **están ocultos al norte en el bosque, a unos 5 días de aquí**

- **lo que indica que no planean quedarse mucho tiempo ahí**- completo la parte oscura con notable preocupación

-**bien…** -Madara medito unos momentos como tratando de ver algo mas que no fuera un capricho o una broma de lanzar la piedra y esconder la mano por parte del antiguo miembro de akatsuki y anterior compañero de Sasori, inesperadamente golpeo la mesa frente a el llamando la atención de los presentes

-**Mierda! Esto parece un juego! Es absurdo tener que preocuparnos, somos 10 contra una serpiente anciana, un niño y un lame botas cuatrojos, es el colmo!**- Se sentía frustrado, tonto al siquiera sentir curiosidad por algo que para el, un Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, podría ser tan sencillo como ir y patearle el trasero al causante

-**Tranquilícese Madara-san es obvio que tiene que haber algo mas, solo hay que tener paciencia, que mas sabes Zetsu?**

-**Están en uno de sus laboratorios y al parecer no han estado precisamente descansando** - comento la parte negra de la planta

-**Sabemos de las cualidades de Orochimaru para crear abominaciones y creemos que uno de sus hallazgos tiene que ver con esto**- esta vez terminó la parte blanca

-**De acuerdo…**-intervino un ya mas calmado líder- **necesitare que regreses, se que no es fácil pero si dejaron que los encontraras tan fácil es por algo, ellos deben…**

-**No puede ir!...nadie puede ir!**- esa voz rompió la tensión del lugar, todos los presentes giraron para encontrarse con un rubio tambaleante, Deidara se sujetaba con fuerza al marco de la puerta, respiraba agitadamente y algo de sudor se veía caer por su rostro acompañado de un leve rubor que indicaba claramente la presencia de fiebre

-**Deidara! Que crees que haces de pie! Aun no estas bien**-Konan corrió a sostenerlo mientras los demás dejaban sus asientos para acompañar al recién llegado

-**Joder rubia ya abriste tu herida hasta yo se que eso no se hace!**- maldecía Hidan mientras revisaba la pierna momentos atrás revisada por Kakuzu

-**Es…estoy bien!**-Gritó molesto intentando apartarse de los demás-**ya…ya se que paso**

Su palabras dejaron a sus compañeros sorprendidos, Sasori se apresuró a cargarlo con cuidado y depositarlo aun sillón cercano- **esta bien Dei pero antes hay que bajar esa fiebre**- le decía mientras posaba su mano en la frente del menor pero apenas esta lo rozo, fue retirada violentamente de un golpe por el rubio

-**No importa…**-su respiración se notaba agitada sin embargo se negaba a descansar- **esto es malo… muy malo, Zetsu no puede volver, ninguno…**

El mayor de los Uchiha se acerco lentamente a Deidara y se inclino quedando a su altura, podía notar la angustia en su mirada un tanto perdida, poso su mano en su hombro lo que hizo que el aludido le mirara-**bien Dei, no te preocupes nadie saldrá de aquí… dinos que pasó**

El rubio suspiro con cierta tranquilidad, al ver que ya estaba mas relajado el mayor indicó a Sasori que continuara, el marionetista se alejo por un paño húmedo, a los pocos minutos regresó y lo coloco en la frente del mas pequeño mientras los demás se preparaban para escuchar lo que tantos días los había mantenido con intriga constante.

**Flash back/**

Tenia minutos de haber entrado a la cueva y desde que puso el primer pie dentro notó que algo no estaba bien, ya preparado para atacar y tras soltar una amenaza un agudo dolor en el cuello lo hizo retroceder, intento enfocar lo que había frente a el pero su visión era borrosa, se maldijo mentalmente al instante sabiendo que había sido envenenado, como?por quien? No lo sabia pero había sido muy grande su descuido para permitirlo

-**Y contigo me remplazaron?... que pobre, pensé que Madara buscaba a los mejores para su inservible organización**

La voz que escucho lo descoloco pero lo obligo a esforzarse mas por reconocer a lo que se enfrentaba, lentamente su visión volvió y logro ver frente a el al que reconocía como antiguo compañero de su Danna- **O..orochi..maru?**- articulo aun confundido, sintiéndose extrañamente un poco recuperado- **que rayos haces tu aquí?**

-**La pregunta seria…**- se aproximo lentamente al rubio haciéndolo retroceder aun mas- **que haces tu aquí, no eres a quien esperábamos**

Esperábamos? Es palabra lo alertó, significaba que había mas y no lo había notado? Como era eso posible, si, era descuidado y espontaneo pero también era un asesino de rango S un ninja excepcional, como era posible que estuviera cometiendo tantos errores juntos?

-**Tranquilo, no es que seas tu precisamente**- Deidara lo miro inquieto- **si, debes preguntarte el porque no notaste mas de una presencia, es por el veneno, seguramente ahora te sientes mejor**- El legendario sanin hablaba mientras recorría lentamente el lugar restándole importancia a la presencia del artista- **no te esperaba aquí así que me sorprendiste, siento que las cosas fueran así pero tendré que ocuparte a ti**- lo miro con una sonrisa siniestra que altero un poco al menor, no entendía muchas cosas y se sentía mareado, sin pensarlo 2 veces metió su manos a sus depósitos de arcillas creando pequeñas figuras que lanzo al instante creando una pantalla de humo que lo ayudo a alejarse

-**Que rayos… como que no me esperaba? Entonces?..viene por Itachi?**

Una mano en su espalda lo saco de sus cavilaciones al instante

-**Tu que crees?, claro que es por el aunque solo es una parte**- el mayor golpeo al ojiazul lanzándolo contra un muro ,al levantar la mirada un tanto adolorido se sorprendió de encontrarse con el mas pequeño de lo Uchihas frente a el

-**Donde esta Itachi?**- se inclino para mirarlo mas de cerca- **si me lo dices es probable que te deje ir**

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el rubio frente a el desapareció en una nube de humo

-**kage bunshin he?-**el menor sonrió de lado- **no te salvaras….**- su rostro cambio a uno mas sombrío y bajo la mirada mientras murmuraba-**… y yo tampoco**- de un rápido movimiento se alejo

El rubio se encontraba en lo que era la sala de extracción de biujus, pensó que siendo la parte mas amplia en la cueva le serviría mejor para luchar, tenia varios minutos reuniendo arcilla en las bocas de sus manos para crear lo que seria una C3 aun cuando consideraba al enemigo de cuidado, no contaba con mucho chacra habiendo apenas regresado de misión

-**Mierda, espero que esto funcione, la explosión será lo suficientemente grande para que alguno de los chicos la vea**- se decía intentando buscar una solución rápida

A los pocos segundo y entre la nube se humo restante vio aproximarse a 3 personas, la primera era el sanin con el que minutos atrás había hablado, junto a el se encontraba al que conocía como su mano derecha, Kabuto un ninja que aunque consideraba inútil sabia que podía de salvara de muchas con sus habilidades medicas y finalmente al fondo veía al hermano menor de Itachi un poco apartado como esperando instrucciones

-**Bien no tenemos tiempo para esto así que será una prueba rápida**

-**Prueba?...** – se pregunto mentalmente el rubio analizando cada movimiento, lentamente vio como el de lentes sacaba lo que parecía ser una jeringa y le indicaba a Sasuke que se aproximara

-**Bien Sasuke, sabemos que funciona y si todo sale como lo esperamos esta será tu salida para cumplir tu objetivo**

-**Solo…hazlo rápido**- contesto molesto el mas chico extendiendo su brazo para que se le aplicara aquella extraña sustancia

-**demonios que es eso? Con eso planean destruir a Itachi?... no solo el niño quiere eso, que busca esa maldita serpiente?**- Deidara no dejaba de pensar en porque ahora? Porque se presentaban y porque aunque sabia que tenían objetivos diferentes en ese momento ese par parecía de acuerdo

Lo que vio a continuación lo dejo sin habla incluso olvido por completo la defensa que estaba preparando en sus manos, Sasuke cambio su estado a la forma real que adquiría con ayuda del poder de Orochimaru, parecía ido, aunque relajado, el rubio pensó en un momento que su visión de nuevo era afectada pero no fue así, como si se tratasen de sombras una serie de cuerpos secundarios se desprendieron del menor unidos a el por lo que parecían ser serpientes, pero eso no fue lo que lo impresionó mas sino el hecho de que cada cuerpo era una copia exacta de los que eran sus compañeros, sin darle tiempo siquiera de pensar tres de ellos, los correspondientes a Hidan, Kisame y el mismo, se lanzaron al ataque teniendo apenas segundos para alejarse

-**Pero que demonios! Que hiciste maldito!, que significa esto?**- gritaba mientras esquivaba difícilmente cada ataque- **debe ser un genjutsu. Mierda seguro caí en el Sharingan de ese mocoso desde el principio**- pensaba

-**No es eso**- Deidara se sorprendió, acaso pensó en voz alta?- **pero es similar, digamos que es lo que pasara a sustituir al Sharingan y no es ninguna ilusión**- explicaba el peli plata- **el punto es hacer las ilusiones realidad, y lo que pensó Sasuke en este momento es en tus compañeros, una buena forma de enfrentarte**- rio victorioso

Sin pensar mas Deidara expuso la C3 que tanto había retenido, explotando al instante el lugar evitando por un segundo un daño hacia el pero no logro tocar el suelo cuando se vio preso en los hilos de "Kakuzu" intentó alejarse pero al instante no solo era eso sino también hilos de chacra y tiras de lo que parecía ser papel

-**Mierda, esto no se ve nada bien**- sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y nuevamente se sentía mareado al tiempo que recibía ataques de todas direcciones y de cada técnica que conocía de sus compañeros, logró soltarse del agarre pero no tenia fuerzas, aun cuando trataba de luchar y algunas explosiones se veían en el furor de la batalla, era demasiado pelear con tantos oponentes al mismo tiempo, a lo lejos escuchó una voz, distrayéndolo aun mas de su labor

-**Dado que no saldrás de esta, te lo explicare, lo que sentiste la entrar a este lugar, esa "mordida" bueno, no contenía veneno común, es… algo así como un enlace así que aunque intentes huir y esconderte no lo lograras, el siempre te encontrara, aunque no es importante solo lo hace mas sencillo**- le dijo burlonamente- **no debiste ser tan descuidado cierto?, te arrepientes?**

-**Cállate! Se arrepentirán de haber venido aquí! **-En un movimiento desesperado haciendo un sello con sus manos muy bien conocido por los presentes y tras pronunciar las palabras adecuadas aun sabiendo el riesgo que corría el mismo un sinnúmero de minas puestas con anterioridad en la superficie de la sala hicieron detonación destruyendo todo a su paso, teniendo frente a el al núcleo de sus oponentes lo ultimo que logró ver fue su rostro inalterable frente a su acción… después de eso… solo oscuridad

**Fin Flash Back**

El silencio inundo la sala, trataban de comprender la información que el menor de la organización acababa de explicar, hasta que su voz nuevamente los alertó

-**Hay algo mas…no creo que Sasuke haya querido hacerlo**

-**De que hablas?-**se adelanto a cuestionar Itachi

-**Si tu hermano está con ese engendro es porque quiere poder para acabar contigo y por eso es que permitió que probaran esa cosa en el pero si quisiera lo mismo que Orochimaru el… me hubiera matado**

**-quieres decir que el…-**se vio interrumpido

**-así es Danna…el sabia que estaba con vida **

El rubio recordaba haber despertado segundos después de la explosión y ver frente a el al menor de los Uchihas, no podía hacer nada mas, no tenia fuerza así que solo esperaba el golpe final, pero nunca llego, vio gesticular al moreno unas palabras que en ese momento no comprendió

Miro a Itachi unos segundos y este mantuvo el contacto hasta que su líder se atravesó mirando a Deidara

-**Muy bien Dei, ahora ve a descansar** -hizo ademan de alejarse pero se vio detenido por el menor

-**Pe…pero.. que vamos hacer?, se que fui descuidado pero no es un juego esto es en verdad malo! Que vamos a hacer?**

-**esperar**- los demás lo miraron confundido- **salir tras ellos solo hará que gastemos energía en el viaje y si quieren algo de nosotros que vengan por el, tienes razón y no arriesgare a ninguno así que marcaremos un perímetro que nos indique su cercanía así podremos estar listos… somos Akatsuki Deidara, podemos con esto**- nuevamente se acerco al rubio- **bien? Ahora ve a descansar, es una orden **

El nombrado sonrió levemente y asintió para segundos después sentirse tomado en los brazos de su Danna, lentamente cerro los ojos cansado confiando en que al despertar el Uchiha mayor sabría que hacer…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

que tal? tan malo como predije? jajajajaja, ok, a partir de aki pienso hacer un inter osea como unos dias de relax en los ke llega el infeliz de Orochi (¬¬ si lo odio XD) asi ke si tienen alguna sugerencia, algun pedido adelante

gracias por leer y... review? nwn


	7. Chapter 7

Un capitulo mas nwn, es algo como de relleno y creo ke pondre un par mas asi,kisa kedo algo lento y ñoño o.O jaja pero es lo mejor ke salio mientras evitaba el trabajo muajajajaj XD

espero ke les guste y por ciento, te gusto deidi? jajaj si puse lo ke me porpusiste XD

**Capitulo 6**

El nombrado sonrió levemente y asintió para segundos después sentirse tomado en los brazos de su Danna, lentamente cerro los ojos cansado confiando en que al despertar el Uchiha mayor sabría que hacer…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-**No es así Danna!**- gritaba molesto el mas pequeño de los akatsukis

-**Claro que si mocoso! Esa fiebre debió afectarte mas de lo que pensé sabes que es e-t-e-r-n-o! el arte es eterno!**

A la mañana siguiente de que el rubio lograra recordar lo ocurrido un nuevo problema se presentaba, bueno….problema muuuuy común, ambos artistas se encontraban discutiendo en su habitación sobre un tema ya muy hablado entre ellos.

-**haaaaa! como puedes decir eso!**- cada minuto se molestaba mas y es que no solo tenia que soportar el estar en esa maldita cama sin hacer nada sino que de nuevo retaban su creencia mas grande, Deidara se encontraba mas que molesto, toda la situación lo mantenía en un estado muy sensible, no podía escuchar un ruido por las noches sin despertar alarmado pensando que el maldito de Orochimaru volvía y no por el sino por su ahora familia- **ya! Vete déjame solo!**- le dijo mientras le arrojaba las almohadas que tenia (ya se habían convertido en su arma principal desde hace días XD)

El marionetista salió molesto sin siquiera responder, apenas cerro la puerta se topo con un confundido Kisame con el que tropezó cayendo al suelo

-**Lo siento Sasori**- le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-**No importa**- ignoró al hombre pez y salió de hay sin mirar atrás

El de pie azul lo miro marcharse al momento que habría la puerta de la habitación que el pelirrojo acababa de abandonar pero en cuanto puso un pie adentro un vaso con agua lo golpeo en la cara cayendo de espaldas

-**Waaaaaaa! Lo siento!**- dijo el rubio levantándose de la cama lentamente para ayudar al mayor- **perdón Kisame pensé que… no sabia que eras tu, lo siento**- se disculpaba apenado mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse

-**Joder… pensé que Kakuzu ya te había prohibido arrojar cosas**- comentó mientras se ponía de pie sobándose el golpe

-**en verdad lo siento**- reiteraba el rubio agachando la cabeza

-jejej esta bien, no paso nada, ven no deberías estar fuera de la cama- el dueño de Shameda acompaño al menor de regreso- **que fue lo que paso? Escuchamos gritos abajo y me mandaron a ver**

-**Danna es un tonto!**- grito molesto recordando la anterior pelea- **no deja de insistir en su estúpido concepto de arte**

-**Con que es eso de nuevo**- suspiro algo aliviado el peli azul al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de otra cosa que el pan de todos lo días- **no deberías molestarte tanto pensé que esa discusión ya la hacían por rutina**- le animo en forma de broma

- **No es ningún chiste Kisame el nunca respeta mis ideas, yo creo que el esta equivocado pero no se lo digo como el lo hace y ya me canse**

-**Ok, porque no dejas que las cosas se enfríen un poco?, creo que todos estamos m… como decirlo? m.. fácilmente alterables jejeje deja que se despeje un poco**

El menor medito un poco las palabras de su compañero dándose cuenta que en efecto todo lo había molestado mas que en otras ocasiones, suspiro resignado

-**tienes razón, creo que exagere, me iré a disculpar con Danna**

-**quédate aquí yo voy por el**

- **no, esta bien, Kakuzu ya dejo que camine un rato**- dijo contento el ojiazul mientras se ponía de pie midiendo cada movimiento

-**esta bien, entonces te veré abajo, Konan preparo Hot cakes y Tobi ya despertó**

-**que? No espera! Porque no me dijiste eso antes? Llévame no puedo dejar que Tobi se los acabe!**

-**jajaja eso pensé**- dijo el mayor mientras cargaba en su espalda a Deidara y sostenía con una mano un par de muletas que usaría después el rubio.

Una vez abajo entraron a lo que era la cocina, era un lugar amplio con un comedor incluido a un costado, ahí se encontraban el resto de los miembros de la organización, como Kisame había mencionado Konan se encontraba cocinando con ayuda de Itachi, Kakuzu leía el periódico mientras Hidan permanecía aun dormitando recostado en la mesa y con la pijama aun puesta, Pain ponía los trastes en la mesa mientras Tobi hacia una montañita con galletas de animalitos, solo se notaba la ausencia de Zetsu, que como el resto sabia debía estar en lo que podrían llamar un jardín detrás de la guarida, y de Sasori.,

-**Aquí estamos**- anunció el hombre pez,

-**Buenos días**- saludo el rubio recibiendo respuesta inmediata de los presentes, el mayor lo sentó en una silla al costado de Hidan y se dirigió con el Uchiha menor para ver que hacia falta

-**Como amaneció hoy sempai?**

-**Bien Tobi, gracias em…de casualidad no han visto a Danna?**

-**aun no ha bajado a desayunar**- dijo la única mujer mientras ponía un plato con un par de hot cakes frente al rubio

- **gracias Konan**- no le presto mayor importancia ya que eran contadas las ocasiones en que Sasori comía dado que no lo necesitaba y si lo hacia era por placer, ya se disculparía mas tarde con el

El desayuno corrió de lo mas normal, todos conversando de algún tema sin importancia, Kakuzu y Hidan discutiendo y Tobi y Deidara peleando con el tenedor a muerte por el ultimo hot cake resultando ganador el rubio como era costumbre

Lentamente cada miembro abandono la mesa para ir a hacer alguna cosa para pasar el tiempo ya que no podían salir del lugar, la mayoría se dirigió a lo que sería la sala, Itachi con la intención de leer un libro, Kisame a afilar su gran espada, Kakuzu y Hidan a apostar jugando cartas pero el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en que Sasori no se había aparecido desde la discusión en su habitación

-**Sempai, esta bien? Tobi lo nota preocupado**- Madara se acerco a el mientras este tomaba poco a poco asiento en uno de los sillones

-**No es nada… es que Sasori…**

-**Salió hace como una hora**

Las palabras de Zetsu que acababa de entrar alteraron al menor

-**Que? Como que salió? Nadie puede salir!**

Al instante el resto de los miembros detuvieron sus actividades

-**tal ves solo salió a tomar algo de aire**- comento el religioso

-**si claro Hidan al ser marioneta lo necesita de sobra**- contestó el tesorero con sarcasmo

-**ho Joder! Solo trataba de ayudar**

-**Pues no lo intentes diciendo idioteces**

-**ya fue suficiente! No comiencen con una pelea sin sentido**- intervino el sub líder

-**pero como? El no puede irse**- volteo a ver a Madara desesperado mientras lo sujetaba de su capa- **tu dijiste que nadie saldría! Me lo prometiste!**

El mayor intentaba tranquilizarlo mientras veía como lagrimas amenazaban por salir de esos ojos azules

-**Está bien no debió ir muy lejos**

-**Y si le paso algo? Yo.. yo pelee con el, si le paso algo…**- su mejillas comenzaban a humedecerse mientras se aferraba a la ropa del otro

-**Madara tiene razón, no debe estar lejos, lo buscaremos**

-**a quien buscarán?**- Itachi se vio interrumpido por una voz familiar

-**Danna!**

Sasori los miro confundido, se veía rodeado de miradas de odio incluso sitio un aire frio en la nuca

-**q..que?**- pregunto temeroso

-**como que "que" maldito pinocho!**- Hidan lo golpeo en la cabeza- **mira que hacer algo así en estos momentos, no tienes respeto! Jashin-sama te castigara!**

-**auch! Pero que…** -se sobaba la cabeza mientras miraba a Deidara notando apenas las lágrimas en su rostro- **que paso? Porque lloras Dei?**

-**pe..pensé que te había pasado algo, Zetsu dijo que saliste y…**

-**Salir? Como iba a salir con lo que tenemos encima no soy idiota!**

-**Pero nosotros te vimos saltar de al parte alta de la cueva hacia el bosque**- se defendió el bipolar

-**no era yo, era una de mis marionetas quería traer algo de fruta para Deidara pensé que le haría bien**

Ahora las miradas se centraron en la planta que al instante desapareció por uno de los muros, ya pasada la crisis los demás regresaron a sus actividades

-**m… creo que Tobi mejor se va**- el enmascarado se levanto de su asiento pero la mano del rubio lo detuvo, sintió que removían su mascara lentamente y después los labios del menor de los artistas rozar su mejilla

-**lo siento Tobi, no debí gritarte**- se disculpó aun con lagrimas en los ojos

- **jejeje esta bien, no paso nada**- le dijo revolviendo su cabello cual niño pequeño y abaldonando el lugar dando paso al pelirrojo a tomar su lugar

Sasori se acerco al rubio viendo como este se esmeraba por secar sus lagrimas con la manga de su ropa

-**Estas bien Dei?**- le dijo intentando ver su rostro que mantenía abajo

-**e…estoy bien**- le respondió sonrojado, el Akasuna sonrió y levanto su rostro con la palma de su mano

-**lamento lo que paso, creo que esta vez me excedí**- le dijo regalándole una sutil pero por demás sincera sonrisa

Deidara negó con la cabeza rápidamente desconcertando al mayor

-**yo… yo lo siento Danna…**- antes de poder continuar se vio silenciado por los labios de Sasori en un suave y tierno beso mientras sentía como le limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas con sus dedos, después de unos segundos se separaron y el marionetista abrió lo ojos encontrándose con que el rubio apenas abría los suyos y mantenía un tenue color rojo en sus mejillas

Ambos se miraron sonrientes unos segundos tras lo cual el mayor extendió frente a Deidara lo que parecía un cesto son algo de fruta

-**Te traje esto, se que no te gusta mucho pero te hará bien**- le dijo mientras sacaba una manzana y la limpiaba con su antebrazo, se la extendió

-**si tu me la trajiste entonces la comeré aunque no me guste**- respondió con una sonrisa aun mas grande mientras la tomaba entre sus manos

-**y cuando termines podrás comer un poco de esto**- le mostro el fondo del cesto, escondidos entre la fruta estaban algunos dulces y chocolates

-**Danna! de donde?...**- el mayor lo interrumpió posando un dedo en sus labios, a los pocos segundos….

-**waaaaaa! Quien se comió los dulces de Tobi!**

Deidara miro sorprendido a Sasori quien le dedico una juguetona sonrisa al tiempo que se apresuraba a contestar- **no estaba Hidan ayer comiendo un chocolate?**

-**que? Claro que no! Jodido títere! Ese me lo regalo Kaku!**

En menos de dos segundos Tobi estaba frente al religioso con mirada asesina

-**No! Espera Tobi! Yo no fui lo juro por Jashin!**- se defendía al tiempo que retrocedía con claras intensiones de huir

-**ahora veras! Nadie toca los dulces de Tobi!**

-**waaaaaaaaa! Kaku ayúdame!**

El alvino salió corriendo con un Madara molesto tras el mientras los presentes ignoraban el percance y Sasori y Deidara se retiraban discretamente con la evidencia

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

gracias por leer y ps nos vemos en el proximo capi nwn... review pofas!non


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo non! aki otro capi m... se ke esta cortito y algo flojo jajaja pero ps ya se acerca al final buuu bueno no le restan unso cuantos capis jejej espero ke les guste y como realmente fu cosa de un momento (TToTT siii la inspiracion no me llega muy amenudo XD) terminare este porke estoy preparando un itadei! wiii bueno ya no molesto a leer**

**Personajes: masashi kishimoto TToTT madito!**

**Capitulo 7**

-**haaaaaa eres un tramposo Kakuzu!**

-**Claro que no! Seré tacaño pero tramposo jamás!**

Los akatsukis se encontraban reunidos en la sala jugando póker todos a excepción del Uchiha menor se encontraban apostando, pero después del tercer juego seguido en donde Kakuzu había resultado ganador, las quejas no se hicieron esperar

-**ha si joder? Como explicas que llevas 3 juegos ganados? Solo nos quieres quitar nuestro dinero!**

-**el no esta haciendo trampa**- la voz de Itachi los interrumpió- **lo que pasa es que ninguno sabe jugar**

Al momento todos lo presentes se indignaron y lo miraron con mas que odio dejando a Kakuzu con una sonrisa de lado a lado

-**como te atreves a decir eso Itachi!-** le gritó furioso el rubio

-y tu…- le respondió- **eres el que menos sabe, deberías de dejar de perder tu tiempo y tu dinero de ese modo**

-**waaaaaa cállate!**- de nuevo gritó con los ojos llorosos- **Danna! Itachi me esta molestando!**

-**suficiente! parecen niños!**!- la voz firme de la única mujer los dejó callados y temerosos- **es el colmo que hasta por eso armen un alboroto y tu Deidara deja de llorar como un bebé!**

-**TToTT pero ya no tengo dinero! No podre comprar dulces y Kakuzu tiene la culpa!**

-**no tu la tienes por apostar, si no sabes perder no debería jugar**- se defendió el tesorero

- **tienes razón**- una vez mas intervino el Uchiha

-**si tanto apoyas a Kakuzu por que no vienes a probar que no sabemos jugar Uchiha! Te reto!**- mas que petición pareció orden, la ira del sublíder se hizo notar dejando estupefactos al resto que no conocían esa faceta rencorosa y adicta por el juego de su jefe

-**waaaa Tobi quiere ver el juego! Anda Itachi! Juega juega!**

El moreno suspiro agotado, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa de juego sentándose justo enfrente del de los pirsings

-**No hay porque hacer esto líder, he visto cada juego que han tenido y sin necesidad de usar el sharingan es mas que obvio que no saben jugar**

-**si tan seguro estas a que le temes?**- contestó con aires de superioridad

-**Te apuesto a que gana el Uchiha**- comento a lo bajo el tesorero a su compañero de equipo

-**vale, le voy al estúpido líder, si gana me darás tu postre de esta noche**- aceptó la apuesta

-**trato hecho** - sello el pacto estrechando la mano del otro

El juego comenzó con un Pain emocionado por poder pisotear el orgullo Uchiha, un Itachi cansado de tener que cumplir con los caprichos de su jefe y un Madara sonriente y ansioso por ver lo que el creía una lucha de titanes, era todo o nada, una sola mano de cartas, pasaron los minutos, solo un par de cambios y … el pelinaranja sonrió triunfante ante la cara de incertidumbre de los presentes

-**y bien Uchiha… que tienes?**

Itachi suspiro cerrando los ojos, meditó unos segundos- **poker de "aces**"- dijo volteando su mano y esparciéndola en la mesa, la habitación quedo en absoluto silencio roto segundos después por un movimiento precipitado del mayor al ponerse de pie dejando caer furioso su mano de cartas

-**mierda! Póker de reyes!**

-**que? Jodido líder como pudiste perder!**

**-jajajaj perdiste tu postre Hidan- **se burlaba el inmortal mayor

-**se los dije**- contesto tranquilo Itachi mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a tomar asiento en el sillón que minutos atrás había dejado abandonado- **no saben jugar**

Se escuchaban quejas, risas, maldiciones todo crenado un ambiente que a los ojos del Madara era mas que cálido, es decir, que grupo de asesinos buscados tiene esos momentos de ocio y "sana convivencia"?, se sentó a un lado de su alumno mirando la cómica escena, Pain tratando de ahorcar a Kakuzu por apostar en su contra con Hidan riendo a carcajadas y revolcándose en el suelo, Konan intentando detenerlos, Kisame llevándose discretamente las ganancias de la partida que aun estaban en la mesa y al par de artistas sentados comendo el famoso postre en disputa para la cena de esa noche

-**Quizá hubiera sido bueno dejarlo ganar no crees?**- comento divertido

- **no hay que engañar a la gente Madara, es mejor así**- contestó secamente, hizo señal de levantarse pero algo hizo sentir que el piso bajos sus pies se movía bruscamente, su mirada su nublo unos segundos y calló de rodillas llamando al instante la atención de los presentes

-**Itachi!**- Madara se acerco a el tomándolo de lo hombros para evitar que callera

Los demás se acercaron rápidamente olvidando la discusión Konan levanto el rostro del menor tocando su frente- **estas bien?**- pregunto angustiada- **tienes un poco de fiebre**

-**no es nada**- dijo mientras se incorporaba con ayuda del Uchija mayor

No era un secreto dentro de la organización el estado de salud de Itachi por lo que la reacción general y natural fue de preocupación, sin embargo las algo los hizo variar en su opinión

-**lo has estado haciendo verdad?-** pregunto el enmascarado una vez estuvo de nuevo sentado- **te dije que no era necesario**

-**lo se…**-contestó fríamente- **aun así quise hacerlo y me alegro porque… hay movimiento**

-**De que hablan Madara?**- se atrevió a preguntar el menor del grupo

-**he mantenido vigilancia constante en el escondite de Orochimaru**- todos miraron sorprendidos a Itachi antes sus palabras- **los cuervos…. Se están moviendo, lo que significa…**

-**ya vienen…** - completó el rubio con notable angustia

Aunque ya había pasado algo de tiempo y ya se encontraba notablemente en mejores condiciones le preocupaba lo que pudiera presentarse y es que con el había sido el tener que enfrentarse a sus compañeros pero y si esta vez la "ilusión" era peor?

-**bien… y cuanto tiempo tenemos?**- pregunto el marionetista

-**una semana aproximadamente, se mueven lento **

- **Será suficiente, Itachi desaparece a los cuervos, Zetsu se encargara a partir de ahora, necesito que estés en condiciones y gastar chacra de ese modo es una estupidez- **ordeno el líder poniéndose de pie con intensiones de retirarse

**-y que hacemos?... cuales son las ordenes?- **lo detuvo la voz del sublíder

Se giro hacia ellos quitándose la mascara y respondiendo con tranquilidad-** descansar-**las miradas se posaron sobre el sorprendidas**- si quieren entrenen, pero no tendrá mucho caso, es mas importantes que estén listos psicológicamente, las verdaderas ordenes llegaran a su momento, excepto para ti Sasori, ven conmigo**

El aludido lo siguió confundido mientras los demás se quedaban en silencio en la sala tratando de asimilar el plan maestro de su líder.

ho ke pasara? para ke kiere mada a saso? sera una escena yoi? jajajaja nooooo ya lo veran, tienen alguna peticion se supone ke falta por lo menos un capi mas de relleno asi ke si kieren algo en especial ( aunke no creo meter lemon o.O) pidan ahora o callen para siempre! xD

gracias por leer

review?

l

l

l

l

l

V


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! aki de nuevo nwn lamento el retraso pero no hubo ni tiempo ni inspiracion XD es un poco corto...creo jajaj y realmente cursi XD ademas ke de seguro recibire pedradas al final o.O me justifico abajo! jaja asi ke a leer nwn**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8**

El aludido lo siguió confundido mientras los demás se quedaban en silencio en la sala tratando de asimilar el plan maestro de su líder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-**descansar he?... sonara raro pero no creo que sea fácil en estos momentos**

Comentó el dueño de Shameda mientras se recostaba sobre la cama en la habitación que compartía con el Uchiha

-**no te preocupes Madara sabe lo que hace**- contestó Itachi recostado sobre su propia cama con los ojos cerrados hacia el techo, espero un momento pero ningún comentario salió de su amigo, se giro para mirarlo- **estas preocupado?**

**- no….no tanto, al menos no por mi**- el menor le sonrió- **lo se, lo se pero con el gasto de chacra que hiciste estos días no estas muy bien que digamos y Deidara…. Bueno aún no esta al cien**

-**lo dices como si no pudiera cuidarse solo**

- **no solo soy yo, vamos sabes que es… bueno el menor de nosotros y…. sabes a lo que me refiero**- le decía igualmente recostado con la vista girada hacia el

-**lo se**- el menor volvió su vista el techo- **y también se que todo saldrá bien- **escucho movimiento a su lado y se giro nuevamente para ver a su compañero sentarse junto a el

-**porque siempre crees tener la razón?**- le pregunto un tanto a burla

- **porque soy un Uchiha no es obvio?**- le contesto siguiéndole el juego

El mayor le sonrió al tiempo que se recostaba sobre el pecho del que estaba bajo el- **no quiero que te pase nada y sabes a lo que me refiero, será la primera vez que lo veas desde… ya sabes**

-**me he preparado toda mi vida para ese momento**- respondió al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza sobre su regazo- **sabré que hacer**

- **ese es justo el problema, no pienso dejar que cumplas tu plan y no creo que Madara lo permita**- rio- **nadie del grupo, créeme**

- **ya veremos… te lo dije soy un Uchiha, siempre tenemos un haz bajo la manga**

Apenas terminó de hablar el estruendo de una explosión los alertó, se levantaron rápidamente pero un grito frenó sus acciones

**-lo siento! Fui yo! No paso nada!-** el rubio gritaba desde la puerta de su habitación hacia el pasillo para tranquilizar a sus compañeros que estaba mas que seguro se inquietaron por el ruido

- **si rompiste algo lo pagas!-** se apresuró a gritar el tesorero desde su alcoba

**-¬¬ ya lo se**- Deidara se volvió cerrando la puerta

En la habitación de los inmortales…

-**maldito crio no tiene ni 2 días que le dije que podía hacer sus porquerías de arcilla y ya empezó a hacer destrozos**- se quejaba el tesorero mientras contaba su dinero frente a un pequeño escritorio

-**mientras no rompa nada mío por mi no hay problema**- agregó el alvino- **oe Kaku en serio no te preocupa nada nada este asunto?**

- **porque habría de?**

- **m… pues porque es algo con lo que no nos habíamos enfrentado, porque no todos están en condiciones y porque el enemigo es esa asquerosa y pedófila serpiente**

El mayor se giró- **y que? Tienes miedo que venga por ti mi niño?**- se burló

-**cállate! No le tengo miedo a esa… esa…cosa-**un escalofrió lo recorrió**- iuk, pero de cualquier modo no dejaras que me toque verdad Kaku?**

El nombrado se puso de pie y se aproximo al menor que se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, Hidan tragó saliva pensando que este le iba a hacer algo, pero para su sorpresa el tesorero se bajo la capucha que cubría su rostro se inclino colocando sus manos como apoyo a ambos costados del de los ojos violetas y lo miro fijamente

-**tu que crees? Que dejaría que alguien tocara mi propiedad?**

El menor no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que el inmortal lo había frenado con sus labios es un beso intenso y demandante, cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente se separaron y para mayor sorpresa del ojiverde Hidan no le grito, solo bajo la mirada con un leve sonrojo

-**ahora que? Estoy seguro que no te comí la lengua, porque no me gritas?**

- **no quiero que me pase lo que le ocurrió a Sasori**- el moreno lo miro sorprendido- **tienes idea de lo que pasó con lo de la rubia? Yo… no quiero pasar por eso, deberías de estar preocupado**

El mayor levanto el rostro de Hidan con su mano obligándolo a mirarlo- **no pasará, no sere tan inmortal como tu pero tengo 5 oportunidades no?**- le dijo sonriéndole para intentar animarlo

-**baka**- le contesto soltándose de su agarre- **ni se te ocurra perder una sola**

-**bueno podría apostar, si pierdo un solo corazón de pagaré y mira que para que yo ofrezca eso es porque estoy muy seguro de lo que digo**

-**hecho**

-**pero si tengo que coserte alguna extremidad tu me pagaras a mi**- completo ante la aceptación previa

-**joder, eso es injusto**

El tesorero se puso de pie para regresar a lo que hacia-**es igual de molesto para mi el verte desmembrado**

El alvino se sonrojo ante el comentario- **ok, acepto pero si esa serpiente me toca olvídate del trato**

-**esta bien Hidan no dejare que el pedófilo te ponga un dedo encima**

Mientras en la habitación de los artistas Deidara se encontraba sentado en el piso moldeando algo de arcilla, tenia días sin hacerlo así que su satisfacción era mas que notoria, estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a alguien hasta que minutos después se sintió observado, se giró para encontrarse con el marionetista recargado en le marco de la puerta sonriéndole

-**no tienes ni idea de lo lindo que te ves así**

-**Danna!-** le reclamo sonrojado

El marionetista se adentro cerrando tras de si la puerta y se encaminó pesadamente recostándose sobre su cama agotado

-**Danna? para que te quería Madara?**

-**para darme trabajo, que mas si no**- se sentó observando al menor- **ya es tarde para eso no?**- le dijo señalando el montón de arcilla frente a el

-**lo se pero…**- lo miro apenado- **no me puedo levantar**

El pelirrojo notó un ligero temblor en las piernas flexionadas de su compañero, sonrió y se acerco al inclinándose un poco- **te he dicho que no te sientes así y menos después de tu lesión, aun no tienes buena circulación**

-**lo siento, no quería ensuciar la cama**- se disculpó al tiempo que se colgaba del cuello del mayor para levantarse

Sasori detuvo un momento sus movimientos extrañando al rubio, se levantó con el en brazos y lo miro sonriéndole de una manera un tanto insinuante- **pero Dei… si la vas a ensuciar de todos modos**

-**no Danna me asegure de….**- capto el mensaje y un intenso rubor lleno sus mejillas- **haaaaaa Danna! ni lo pienses!**

El de Suna lo arrojo en la cama posicionándose al instante sobre el, mientras el otro intentaba alejarlo

-**no Danna por favor!**

-**vamos Die hay que aprovechar- **le decía mientras recorría el cuello del menor con sus besos-**puede que sea la ultima vez**

En ese instante Sasori sintió como el rubio dejaba de moverse y se cubría la cara con ambas manos al tiempo que involuntariamente su cuerpo temblaba levemente, el pelirrojo freno sus movimientos preocupado

-**Dei… estas bien?, que pasa?**

- **así no**-decía a lo bajo mientras algunas lagrimas se filtraban entre sus dedos- **no lo hagas así… como si te estuvieras despidiendo**

Sasori quito suevamente las manos del rubio para mirarlo, este estaba sonrojado y mostrando algo de angustia- **lo siento**- Le sonrió con ternura- **tienes razón no será la ultima vez**- se acerco para besarlo aún sosteniendo sus manos mientras el otro sollozaba, se separo nuevamente de el- **no llores Dei lo siento, no hare nada si tu no..**- se vio interrumpido ya que el menor su había estirado para alcanzar sus labios nuevamente, a los pocos minutos se separaron una vez mas

-**no…yo si…. Es que no quiero que…-** decía atropelladamente Deidara

Sasori le soltó las muñecas y se recostó en su pecho- **esta bien, te entiendo, debo admitir que también me preocupa, pero esto…es todo lo que necesito**- lo abrazo por la cintura mientras sentía unos brazos rodearle la espalda

-**te amo Danna**

- **y yo a ti Dei**

-**Danna..**

- **si?**

- **aun me duelen mis piernas**- le dijo moviéndose ligeramente

- **jeje lo siento**- se levanto apoyándose sobre sus manos- **creo que un masaje te vendría bien**- nuevamente insistió con una indirecta muy directa, pero esta vez el rubio sonrió en modo de aprobación

- **creo que si Danna, tal vez eso funcione**- le decía la tiempo que lo jalaba para besarlo de nuevo

* * *

**si lo corte! . lo siento! pero realmente el lemon lo estoy reservando para otro fic jajaj asi ke este creo ke solo caera en momentos cursis como este XD ademas de ka ya esta por llegar a su fin u.u , lamento si no ha tomado el curso ke pensaban pero solo tenia un fragmento de idea al comenzar a escribir asi ke sale con lo ke se me ocurre dia a dia y bueno no hay mucho XD gracias por leer y m... review? porfa!w**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

La tarde parecía pausada, una ligera neblina cubría por completo la espesura del bosque al tiempo que la suave brisa mecía las hojas de los arboles y aun así, ante ese escenario abrumador había movimiento.

Un par de siluetas se difuminaban en el paisaje avanzando sin rumbo aparente, se detuvieron dejándose inundar por el silencio del lugar como esperando que algo mas allá de los susurros de las aves e insectos sucediera.

**-Parece que no podremos avanzar mas, la niebla es muy espesa-** comento el mas alto, portador de la legendaria y codiciada shameda

**-quizá debamos esperar a que el clima mejore**- contesto el menor, enfocando su profunda mirada en su acompañante- **prenderé una fogata mientras busca algo de comer**

**-no tardaré itachi**-le sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes**- date prisa con eso que la temperatura esta bajando**

La pareja se separó para cumplir con sus tareas, pasaron algunos minutos y el ambiente no parecía mejorar, el Uchiha aguardaba sentado frente a la fogata que recién había formado, calmado, como queriendo escuchar en ese profundo silencio sus propios latidos, una sensación de pesadez se poso sobre su hombros sintiéndose acompañado, sin embargo no se inmutó.

Aguardo unos segundos cuando una ráfaga de viento acompañada de lo que parecía un ataque a su persona lo hizo esquivar la ofensa cambiando al instante su estado pasivo, quedo del lado contrario al fuego y no tardo en divisar frente a el la figura de una persona que lo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante.

**-no pensé que se atrevieran a salir Itachi-san**- dijo burlonamente el enemigo

**- y no pensé que te atrevieras a pisar lo que es nuestro territorio Orochimaru**- contesto con su conocida inexpresividad

**- me entere que el niño rubio sigue con vida… que lastima apuesto que de haber muerto su enojo seria mayor**- se burló manteniendo la mirada fija en el moreno- **seria un encuentro mas interesante**

**-no deberías subestimarnos, lo hiciste en konoha y las cosas no te resultaron muy bien**

**- eso es pasado, no analicé todos los factores-** se defendió con confianza- **aunque parece que la suerte esta de mi lado, no siempre se topa uno con un Uchiha solo**

Rápidamente una figura se divisó tras el menor con clara intención de atacar por la espalda, el Sanin ensancho su sonrisa sabiendo su ventaja, pero estando a escasos centímetros esa persona fue frenada por otra presencia haciéndola dar un vuelco y quedando al lado de la serpiente, el defensor descendió posando con un fuerte estruendo su gran espada a un costado de Itachi

-**te dije que no nos subestimaras-** recalcó sabiendo que Kisame se había encargado de cubrirlo

**-aunque el hecho de que tu perro atacara de ese modo no es sorpresa**- se burlo el de piel azul observando a esa segunda persona conocida ya como el servidor mas fiel de Orochimaru, Kabuto se irguió quedando de pie pues había permanecido en cuclillas después de que su ataque fue repelido, y lanzo despreocupadamente el kunai que empuñaba hacia un tronco justo detrás del Uchiha

**-podría decir lo mismo de ti Hoshigaki o prefieres el termino guardaespaldas**- se burló- **olvidaba que por mas pobre que sea su organización siempre tratan de que su labor suene importante**

**-que es lo que quieren?-** intervino de nuevo el menor- **si venias por mi, aquí me tienes**- lo desafió, sabiendo que su contrario reaccionaria a cualquier provocación.

El de tez pálida rio estruendosamente**- Itachi… la pones muy fácil cuando podríamos divertirnos un poco mas-** hizo una señal y a los pocos segundos una quinta presencia se hizo notar, de entre la espesura de los arboles y con un ágil movimiento descendió aquel ser, el que tanto anhelaba a Itachi y al que tanto esperaba el.

Sasuke se coloco al costado del Sanin y muy al contrario de lo que su hermano siempre espero mantenía la miraba baja, como ignorando el hecho de que el causante de todos sus problemas estaba frente a el a unos cuantos metros de distancia

-**esperaba una reunión mas emotiva, pero veo que no es lo que ustedes planearon o si Sasuke?**- tomo el mentón del Uchiha menor obligándolo a girar hacia donde se encontraba su familiar**- vamos Sasuke, no seas grosero saluda a tu hermano**

El menor se deshizo bruscamente del agarre- **ese no es mi hermano**- bufó molesto

-**Ok… como quieras Sasu**-dijo burlonamente mientras se giraba al par frente a el- **ya que supongo que el niño de la arcilla les contó algunos detalles porque no nos evitamos preliminares y comenzamos con esto?**

El mayor se giró hacia Kabuto que sacaba de entre sus romas lo que parecía una ampolleta con lo que Itachi reconoció al instante como la sustancia que Deidara había marcado como la causante de la transformación del menor de los Uchihas, apenas y el artefacto se vio a los ojos de los presentes se desprendió con gran rapidez de la mano del ninja que la sostenía ante la mirada atónita de todos que siguieron su trayecto hasta posarse en lo alto de un árbol encontrando al responsable

**-no creerás que te será tan sencillo, o si?**- dijo desafiante Sasori que con ayudad de sus hilos de chacra había atraído hacia si el objeto y ahora lo sostenía entre sus dedos

-**vaya vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí? Mi viejo compañero**- se burló el Sanin al tiempo que el marionetista se colocaba a un lado de sus compañeros- **para serte sincero no me sorprende verte aquí, me entere que el rubio es tu nuevo juguete?**- rió**- vienes por venganza o simple solidaridad?**

-**estas jugando con fuego Orochimaru**- dejo amenazante el pelirrojo ante las palabras que dirigió para su pareja

El mayor bajo la mirada riendo, en ese instante Sasori noto como el objeto que minutos atrás había arrebatado se convertía en polvo en su mano, lo miro confundido

-**ya se los dije, esta vez es enserio, no tengo el tiempo como para perderlo con ustedes**- se aproximó nuevamente a Sasuke y descaradamente saco la lengua pasándola sugestivamente por el cuello del menor a lo que este mostro repulsión en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza- **pero claro… mi oportunidad está aquí, amenos que hayas cambiado de opinión Itachi-san**- se mofó mirando desafiante al moreno

Orochimaru se mantenía sujetando a Sasuke por detrás de su nuca, en un instante el menor soltó un gruñido de molestia mientras sus piernas cedían cayendo de rodillas, aunque Itachi se alteró por la acción no lo demostró, esperando ver lo que sucedía, guio su mirada al Sanin que le mostro una jeringa en la mano que segundos atrás yacía posada sobre su hermano

**-bien….comencemos con la acción…porque no le dices al resto que se una?**

En menos de un segundo el resto de akatsuki estaba frente a los 3 intrusos observando como el Uchiha menor se mantenía en cuclillas con la mirada gacha

**-no vean al Uchiha a los ojos**- comentó a lo bajo el rubio recordando la experiencia anterior

**-aún crees que es por eso niño?-**retó el peli blanco acompañante de Orochimaru- **no crees que ya los conocemos lo suficiente?**

Al instante lo que anteriormente era neblina se comento a intensificar cobrando un color lila alertando a los akatsuki

-**que mierda es esto? veneno?-** preguntó el religioso mientras intentaba cubrirse con su túnica

**- recuerda lo que sucedió la primera vez rubio-** Kabuto intentó presionarlos para aumentar su preocupación, Deidara pareció meditar unos segundos cuando comprendió a lo que se refería

**-el liquido**- murmuró- **Es con lo que me drogaron la primera vez!**

**-joder rubia no dijiste que también había humo!**

**-porque no lo sabia idiota!**

**-mierda ahora tienen la conexión que necesitaban**- meditó el líder recordando que tras analizar lo sucedido en el encuentro anterior esa sustancia no solo era un medio de rastreo para el enemigo sino la liga para crear las ilusiones**- no piensen! Les quedo claro!**

La nube de humo desapareció dejando claro el paisaje solo para que los miembros de la organización lograran divisar el gran error que acababan de cometer

**-mierda! Pensé que seria fácil para ustedes montón de cabezas huecas!- **reclamo el Uchiha inmortal al ver las nuevas presencias frente a ellos

Lo mas resaltable era la figura de lo que reconocieron al instante como el Kyubi de 9 colas, al menos su versión ilusoria, a un lado se veía una copia exacta del marionetista junto con la del rubio artista, pero fuera de parecer increíble lo que se ganaba la atención de todos era la tétrica silueta de una persona cubierta por una túnica negra rodeada de un aura oscura completamente visible dándole un aspecto místico y tenebroso, claro que solo una persona ahí presente fue capaz de reconocer dicha figura

**-que mierda es eso?-** cuestionó el tesorero

**-maldición quienes fueron los idiotas que ocasionaron esto?-** pregunto mas que furioso Madara

**-yo…-**se escucho una tímida voz- **creo que soy culpable de la copia de Danna-** aclaró apenado el rubio, se sentía mas que idiota al haber caído 2 veces en el mismo truco

**-y yo de la de Deidara**- completo Sasori levemente apenado, no podía negar que cuando la espesa niebla los cubrió no pudo mas que preocuparse por el artista

**-y ni lo digas Pain tu pensaste en el Kyubi-** soltó Konan sintiendo pena por su amigo

**-yo…lo siento**- no dijo mas, realmente no había disculpa

**- solo pensaron en mierdas!-** les distrajo el alvino**- yo si la cague en serio!**

**-quieres decir que ese de ahí…-** Madara no pudo terminar todos estaban con la boca abierta, en verdad lo que veían era real?

**- claro que es Jashin paganos de mierda!**

…

**Bien, antes que nada, se que no tengo disculpa, es el primer fic que subi y el que mas me he tardado en actualizar, motivos?... realmente no sabia como seguir o.O es decir tengo la historia completita en mi cabeza pero no logro formular esta parte, ahora se que es un capi corto pero ps en lo que se me ocurre como seguirle pensé en subir lo que llevo jajaja**

**Que pedo con Jashin? Si lo se jajaja ni yo me lo imagino pero necesitaba sacarlo, ya verán después XD gracias Lore por animarme a subir**

**Sin mas espero que les guste y dado que es el fic que ce me dificulta mas toda aportación y sugerencia es bien recibida nwn**

**Review porfas! Que si no menos me inspiro XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Por fin! TTwTT siiii después de meses… o años? O.o sin actualizar este fic aquí el capítulo final! Muy largo para compensar y porque no considere justo seguir extendiéndolo.**

**Desde su inicio este fic recibió muchos comentarios así que se lo agradezco profundamente y me disculpo por la enorme espera u.u**

**Gracias por su apoyo y nos seguimos leyendo con otros fics que como saben sigo escribiendo, sin mas… a leer!**

**...**

**Capitulo 10**

El humo que cubría el campo de batalla era espeso, el constante estruendo de explosiones y el crujir de la madera de algunos árboles al caer hacían eco en el ambiente, el grupo se dispersaba saltando por las ramas pero manteniendo un perímetro, no podían descender ya que una densa niebla negra cubría la superficie solida del suelo.

Un silbido agudo sobresalió de todo sonido alertando al instante a los de capas negras que entre movimientos esquivos lograron agruparse en 3 grupos, perdiéndose de vista del enemigo.

**-están todos bien?-**preguntó agitado el portados de la Shameda

**-Itachi está solo-** alertó el marionetista uniéndose ya desprovisto de la capa de nubes rojas

**-Danna! Que le paso a tu capa?**

**-tengo marionetas buscando a Orochimaru y a Itachi localizado, esta con Sasuke**- contestó sintiendo los tirones de los invisibles hilos en su cuerpo- **Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain y Konan están a unos 50 m al este que debemos…**- un fuerte jalón lo hizo trastabillar al frente con un ligero gesto de dolor

**-Danna!**

**-mierda Deidara! Tu maldita copia esta destruyendo mis obras de arte!-** le grito molesto, logrando que el otro frunciera el ceño indignado

**-ni que fuera yo el culpable! tu lo pensaste Danna bakka!**

**-déjense de peleas!-** les reprendió Madara

**-da igual, yo me encargo**

Sasori hizo amago de alejarse pero la voz de su líder lo detuvo en seco

**-nada de eso, si Deidara es tu compañero es porque de cierto modo sus habilidades se complementan, luchar contra el o tu propia copia no te servirá de nada, Kakuzu y Kisame los enfrentarán **- al escuchar la orden el de tez azul desapareció para buscar al mayor- **tu-**agregó señalando al marionetista-**irás tras el perro de Orochimaru- **el otro asintió desapareciendo**- Deidara- **le miró serio**- que Konan y Pain se deshagan de zorro tu ve por Hidan y encárguense de su dios ficticio**- le sonrió a modo de burla, el rubio se fue**-yo me encargare de esa sucia serpiente-** murmuró a lo bajo**- espero que puedas con el resto Itachi**- y sin mas desaprecio en una nube de humo.

…

Estaba completamente ciego, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero era tal la bruma que no lograba distinguir mas alla de un paso, su respiración era calmada a pesar de que se sabia acompañado, un destello rojo lo obligó a activar el sharingan teniendo a plena vista al motivo de su presencia en ese lugar.

**-estas esperando demasiado…Sasuke, le tienes miedo a tu hermano?**

El menor no respondió, avanzó un par de metros quedando a una corta distancia, Itachi pudo distinguir entonces como un gran numero de "tentáculos" salían de la espalda del mas chico, sabia que eran los conectores mas no les tomo importancia, el resto se encargaría, miró el rostro de su hermano, sereno, inexpresivo.

**-no…eres mi hermano**- hablo entre dientes, con voz ronca

**-entiendo…estas dispuesto a seguir con esto?**

**-me queda otra opción?**

Itachi sonrió negando levemente, subió su mirada al humo sobre su cabeza sintiendo un par de gotas de agua impactar contra su rostro

**-me temo que no, es tu destino ottoto**- volvió su atención al menor- **aun cuando no lo creas asi**

…

El peliblanco se detuvo de golpe al sentir el viento cortarse tras el, se volvió con velocidad frenando el kunai que se dirigía a su espalda, sonrió con arrogancia al ver a su atacante.

**-solo tu?-** se burló

**-no necesitamos mas**

Sasori extendió sus brazos haciendo un movimiento como si de modo retráctil todos los hilos que había dejado esparcidos en el campo de batalla volvieran a el

**-si haces eso perderás de vista a tus compañeros**-le picó poniéndose en pose defensiva- **aunque de igual modo esto terminara rápido, se te olvida que fuiste compañero de Orochimaru-sama… se todo de ti**

El pelirrojo sonrió como ignorando sus palabras, el grueso cable metálico se desenrosco lentamente de su vientre descendiendo hasta clavarse en el suelo, con movimiento gráciles se montó sobre el poniéndose de cuclillas, lo miró sonriendo con sorna.

**-entonces no tienes de que preocuparte cierto?**

…

Voló por los aires siendo hábilmente atrapado por el alvino, tosió ante el golpe recibido en su espalda.

**-joder rubia ten mas cuidado! Ya te dije que tus estúpidas explosiones no servirán!**-miro la figura frente a el con una extraña mezcla de temor y admiración

**-pues si no tienes una mejor idea no se que mas hacer!...al menos dime que hace o a que nos enfrentamos!-** le reclamó bufando molesto

**-como que "que hace" pagano de mierda! Es jashin-sama!**

**-(Deidara. ¬¬)**

**-ok, ok m...es inmortal, aunque creo que eso es mas que obvio m… y am… debe poder reconstruirse solo no como yo que necesito al idiota de Kaku…que mas?**

**-entonces solo tenemos que hacerlo pedazos y evitar que se reconstruya no?**

Deidara se arrojó de nueva cuenta al ente oscuro pero no fue capaz de tocarlo cuando un ráfaga de viento lo volvió de golpe con su compañero.

**-pero que mierda!**

-**ha olvide decirte que su guadaña es algo asi como "la mas mejor del mundo mundial"*, un solo movimiento de muñeca y te hará pedacitos, tienes suerte que solo te alejara con la onda de impacto**

**-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eres un idiota!**

…

**-se siente muy raro hacer esto**

**-ni tanto, yo golpeo a Hidan todo el tiempo**

Kakuzu y Kisame esquivaban los ataques de las copias de sus compañeros artistas, el hombre pez realmente no se sentía muy cómodo enfrentando a esas figuras, sin embargo el tesorero ignoraba ese detalle, eran enemigos y se desharía de ellos, una fuerte explosión los descolocó saltando hacia el mismo lado e impactando uno contra el otro.

**-lo siento!-** se disculpó el dueño de la Shameda sonriendo despreocupadamente

**-solo concéntrate Kisame ellos no son Sasori y Deidara**

**-ok, ya entendí-** bufó infantilmente**- tienes un plan?**

**-tu que crees?- **contestó confiado logrando dar seguridad a su amigo

…

Un fuerte estruendo sacó a todos de sus batallas por unos segundos, la figura imponente del enorme zorro sobresalió de entre la bruma dejando ver la mitad de su cuerpo siendo atacada por cinco cuerpos pelirrojos y una enorme oleada de trozos de papel, Pain mantenía a la criatura al margen mientras Konan colocaba estratégicamente trozos explosivos preparados para destruirlo todo en el momento adecuado.

**-Konan!**

**-lo tengo!**

La peli azul atendió al llamado envolviendo una de las colas del demonio, reuniendo algo de chacra la hizo estallar haciendo que esta se desprendiera cruelmente del enorme cuerpo, ambos sonrieron satisfechos pero a los pocos segundos el apéndice arrancado cobro "vida" golpeando a la chica y alejándola del campo de visión del sublíder.

Corrió desesperadamente dejando a sus cuerpos como distracción encontrando a los pocos metros a su compañera, se levantaba con algo de trabajo tomando como apoyo el tranco destrozado de un árbol.

**-estas bien?-** la ayudo a incorporarse con notable preocupación, ella le sonrió

**-estoy bien…aunque creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- **comento mientras veía como el zorro derribaba con facilidad los cuerpos del pelirrojo.

…

**-parece que tus perros tienen problemas**

Orochimaru miraba burlonamente al Uchiha sabiendo las condiciones de cada batalla, estaba seguro que su as bajo la manga no le fallaría, había pensado en todas las posibilidades, cada error había sido cuidadosamente bloqueado, no existía manera humanamente posible de perder, después de todo el había formado parte de la conocida organización y conocía a cada integrante a la perfección, su mueca de superioridad se borró por un instante al ver al moreno frente a el sonreír meciendo levemente su cabeza de modo negativo.

**-no cambias…-**suspiró**- es esa confianza en demasía la que siempre acaba por destruirte**-el sanin le vio con algo de molestia**- sé que no lo entiendes, haces planes, analizas todas las posibilidades, eres hábil lo reconozco, un digno rival…**

El mayor comenzó a caminar lentamente haciendo mover al de aspecto viperino quien mantenía la guardia ante cualquier muestra repentina de ataque

**-confías mucho en ti…en ti y tus habilidades, deberías de pensar mas en los que te rodean…**-le sonrió

**-no pensé llegar a tener el placer de hablar con el gran Madara Uchiha**- se burló**- pero honestamente no es a lo que vine, ambos somos hombres de negocios y sabes que el tiempo nunca está de nuestro lado…**

Un repentino estruendo hizo al mayor volver su atención al campo de batalla, como si de una redada se tratase los enemigos lograron aglomerarse arrinconando a los akatsukis justo al centro de los múltiples ataques, en un gesto molesto observó a Orochimaru saltar hasta posarse en lo alto sobre la cabeza de la réplica del demonio de las nueve colas.

**-lo siento compañeros pero una cita en Konoha me espera**

Sin esperar señal los seres se abalanzaron al ataque, la temible figura del dios se lanzó contra el rubio de las explosiones que ante la sorpresa quedó paralizado, antes de recibir golpe alguno el alvino se cruzó en su camino chocando con fuerza su guadaña contra la del ente.

**-solo yo puedo golpear a la rubia, te quedó claro "mi dios"-** soltó con sarcasmo formando en su rostro aquella risa sádica característica en las batallas del inmortal

Deidara parpadeo regresando en si al escuchar el fuerte golpe metálico de ambas armas cortantes, vio a su compañero alejarse y combatir con furia , sin pensar más le siguió mirando de vez en vez al resto del equipo que se esforzaba por mantener la ventaja de su lado.

Sasori conectó miradas con él por un segundo volviendo la atención a su contrincante al sentir el ligero contacto del filo de una fina navaja cruzar por su mejilla, Kabuto lanzaba lo que parecían pequeños bisturís intentando dar en algún blanco que el marionetista no identificaba.

**-que es lo que intentas?, no podrás cortar mis canales de chacra, pensé que lo sabias todo de mi?-** se burló viendo como las navajas pasaban a sus costados sin siquiera tocarlo.

El pelirrojo dio una especie de pirueta logrando quedar a espaldas del medi-ninja, sin siquiera voltear extrajo las aspas de su espalda logrando herir al otro pero haciendo que se alejara, con algo de fastidio dio la vuelta pensando en el tiempo que le estaba llevando terminar con todo, debía apresurarse he ir y apoyar al resto pero al girar su cadera para volver a encarar a Kabuto su cuerpo no respondió.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al verse atrapado no tuvo tiempo de hacer más cuando vio el cilindro humano de su pecho botar cual canica fuera de la estructura de madera, sus ojos se apagaron lentamente teniendo como última imagen una serie de hilos luminoso cruzando desde su espada hasta la cavidad de su pecho.

**-…lo se todo**- respondió con burla como completando una conversación inconclusa, lanzó un kunai reteniendo en el aire los restos del marionetista para volverse a su líder caminando tranquilamente entre el campo de batalla.

Entre las explosiones, golpes y crujidos de árboles cediendo contra la tierra el grito desgarrador del rubio se dejó escuchar, estaba concentrado en su propia pelea pero la repentina ausencia del chacra del pelirrojo lo distrajo al punto de dejarse golpear por el "dios", pesadamente se levantó del suelo escuchando los gritos del jashinista pero su atención se dispersaba buscando desesperadamente señales del de Suna.

**-Danna! Danna! Responde maldita sea!**

Sus ojos comenzaron a acuarse, sintió que alguien lo tomaba en brazos y lo alejaba del caos, reacciono al escuchar una fuerte voz llamándolo a su oído.

**-en que rayos estas pensando rubia? Concéntrate!, después nos encargaremos de buscar a pinocho!**

Deidara se lo pensó un momento pero asintió agradeciendo al alvino por la ayuda y volviendo al enfrentamiento.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, al voltear Hidan le daba la espalda, entre la figura de este vio un gran destello acompañado de grandes ráfagas de aire, el ojilila le vio de reojo sonriendo y soltando un leve "fuck" al aire, al instante el cuerpo de este se vio caer frente a sus ojos por pedazos, sus piernas habían sido cortadas en distintas alturas cada una, su brazo derecho cayó estrepitosamente al suelo acompañando parte del torso.

El rubio tembló ante la imagen, desde el suelo el inmortal le veía con una mueca entre molestia y disculpa, volvió su atención al frente teniendo a un palmo de distancia la nublosa figura de Jashin empuñando en lo alto su imponente guadaña ahora bañada en sangre.

**-c-corre rubia…**

La voz lastimosa de su compañero le hizo saltar en su sitio, una furia incontenible surgió desde su interior y haciendo honor a su impulsividad sacó su as oculto, una gran cantidad de arcilla fue expulsada de ambas cavidades en sus manos creciendo de una manera alarmantemente rápida, incluso deteniendo las acciones de los otros y disipando el humo en el lugar.

**-que mierda es eso?- **pregunto el tesorero teniendo a la copia de Sasori envuelta en sus hilos ardiendo en llamas

**-es…D-deidara-**respondió Kisame teniendo la figura del falso rubio empalada en Shameda siendo ahora solo una figura amorfa de arcilla-** esto no puede ser bueno…**

Ambos eran los mas cercanos y sabían que si eso explotaba no tendrían oportunidad, el de tez azulada miro expectante a su compañero quien con un leve asentimiento dio pie para terminar por completo con sus enemigos, tras dejar solo restos de ellos corrieron intentando alejarse lo más posible.

El artista miraba con odio al ser frente a el que ente las sombras parecía sonreír con prepotencia, el rubio imitó su gesto aspirando el aire a su alrededor como incitando al otro a dudar algo en dicha acción.

**-no eres del todo tangible, eses humo…gas, casi como aire-**colocó su manos en la característica posición- **y yo…puedo explotar el aire**

El menor ensancho su sonrisa el ver que el gesto despreocupado el el dios desaparecía, en un movimiento rápido accionó las detonaciones sabiendo que sería su último ataque y pidiendo disculpas a quienes sabía no podrían salir del radio de alcance.

La explosión hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies, Pain se arrojó a proteger a Konan viendo caer tres colas más del Kyubi quien aulló ante la dolorosa acción, sabiendo a que se enfrentaban ambos cambiaron de rumbo en un intento de reagruparse ya fuera con Itachi o con Madara.

Mientras, los hermanos Uchiha seguían en su enfrentamiento, Itachi frente a Sasuke tan solo observándose, ninguno se inmuto ante el movimiento aun cuando sintieron dos veloces presencias cruzar junto a ellos, mas no pudieron ser vistos, ambos se mantenían una "barrera" que los mantenía en su propio mundo.

**-parece que las cosas terminaran pronto-** comentó Itachi como mirando al horizonte aun cuando se veía rodeado de una artificial y espesa neblina

Sasuke cerró los ojos con molestia al sentir como tres de los tentáculos que salían de su espalda volvían a el de golpe como solo pedazos de carne escurriendo una sustancia viscosa similar a la sangre, el impacto de estos contra su cuerpo le hicieron trastabillar y sudar ante el esfuerzo, el mayor volvió su atención a él.

**-les queda poco tiempo…Itachi**- soltó con un tono despectivo

Una extraña mueca de tristeza y tranquilidad cruzó el rostro del de coleta, sonrió levemente inclinándose hasta quedar sentado en el terroso camino, un destello rojizo se vio e través de la hebras negras que cubrían su rostro y un hilillo de sangre bajó lentamente por su mejilla hasta perderse en el interior de la capa negra.

**-entonces esperemos a que la última luz se extinga**

A unos cuantos metros Pain y Konan descendían para continuar su recorrido mas calmadamente ya habiendo encontrado la presencia de su líder, el polvo levantado tras la detonación descendía creando una cortina grisácea a su alrededor.

**-que haremos Pain?-** cuestionó con angustia la kunoichi- **Dei-chan…-**se voz se quebró un poco- **Sasori…Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu también…**

**-lo se…está pasando más rápido de lo esperado pero no podemos detenernos ahora- **le respondió mirándola con un intento de sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron al ver un bulto aproximándose a ellos a gran velocidad, sin que pudiera actuar una de las colas del biju tomó a la peli-azul de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el.

El pelirrojo salió en su ayuda esquivando los ataques de la bestia e invocando a los 2 cuerpos que aún se mantenían con vida, el zorro levantó el cuerpo de la chica en el aire pero esta se negaba a servir de carnada, trató de calmarse y concentrando todo su chacra convirtió su cuerpo entero en papel que expandió con fuerza logrando liberarse y cortar de tajo la extremidad del monstruo.

Sintiéndose liberada sobrevoló el terreno intentando localizar a su compañero después de ver los movimientos bruscos de la bestia que habia arrazado con lo que se encontraba a su alcance, logró divisar al pelirrojo en el suelo siendo presionado contra las socas con la enorme pata de la criatura.

Con movimientos propios de una ninja Konan corrió en su ayuda pero estando a unos cuantos metros todo movimiento se detuvo, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces enfocando el rostro de Pain que la miraba con una mueca de terror y gritaba desesperadamente intentando liberarse aun cuando se podía ver un enorme rastro de sangre bajo el producto de enorme presión del animal sobre su cuerpo.

La chica bajó lentamente su atención hasta su pecho donde un agudo dolor la mantenía por completo quieta, entonces lo vio, una navaja salía de su cuerpo impulsada por una línea constante de chacra, su mente trabajó al máximo tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido, no fue hasta que escucho una sonora risa a sus espaldas que logro vislumbrar el suceso.

Volvió su atención hacia estruendoso sonido encontrando a un Kabuto sonriente con el brazo derecho extendido y conectado con el trazo luminoso hasta el trozo metálico causante de la mortal herida.

**-les dijimos que no les sería sencillo-** se burló el de los anteojos para segundos después deshacer con fuerza la conexión desapareciendo la energía y provocando que el cuerpo de la mujer cayese al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

Pain miró horrorizado la escena intentando quitar el tremendo peso que lo anclaba al suelo, sus ojos se conectaron son los de la chica que en un último esfuerzo le sonrió dejando por fin que sus sentidos cedieran a la oscuridad.

La mirada del pelirrojo se paseó desesperada buscando una salida, observó los cuerpo inertes de sus invocaciones en el suelo, no muy lejos logró identificar el cuerpo del marionetista colgando de la rama de un árbol y al girar a su derecha el enorme cráter de la explosión del rubio dejaba el panorama libre de árboles y barreras que le permitieron ver al par Uchiha frente a frente, siendo tan solo unas pequeñas figuras a sus ojos debido a la distancia.

**-es todo…remedo de líder**

Al escuchar esas palabras se giró de nueva cuenta, la retorcida sonrisa no abandonaba el semblante del medi-ninja, Pain suspiro sabiéndose derrotado, sus ojos carecían de brillos y los esfuerzos por liberarse habían desaparecido, vio la pata del monstruo elevarse en el aire pero no podía sentir nada de la cintura hacia abajo más que el rió de sangre llagar hasta su palmas extendidas ahora inmóviles a cada lado de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos escuchando el choque de algunas pequeñas rocas en el terreno ante el inminente movimiento de la bestia, tras un último bufido, el fiel sirviente del sanin dio la señal viendo el peso del zorro hacer trizas los restos del denominado dios.

…

**-terminamos Madara?-**pregunto burlona la serpiente al tiempo que de un salto se posicionaba frente al Uchiha**- solo quedamos tu y yo… bueno si consideramos que los hermanitos deben estar zanjando sus propios problemas no crees?**

Madara suspiró hastiado, sus cálculos habían sido un poco distintos y para esas alturas del partido todo debió haber terminado o debería faltar mucho más, extrañamente contradictorio para sus adentros pero algo faltaba.

**-muy bien…tu ganas-** resopló con un gesto de inexplicable tranquilidad- **que es lo que quieres?-**preguntó extendiendo sus manos cual crucifijo en gesto de rendición.

Orochimaru se aproximó quedando a una distancia prudente intentando descifrar las acciones del moreno.

**-no…algo no está bien-** sonrió prepotentemente**- ese no puede ser el gran Madara Uchiha, no puede ser tan fácil, que te ha pasado?, la edad por fin hizo mella? **

**-piensa lo que quieras**-le miró desafiante**- …piensas hacer algo? O te quedaras mirándome?**

El sanin le observó detenidamente, algo no cuadraba, los ojos del Uchiha permanecían completamente negros y fijos en él, en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí ni una sola vez se había tomado la molestia de accionar su sharingan, si tenía la posibilidad de detenerlo, ¿porque no lo hacía?, su atención se mantuvo en la oscura mirada, miró de reojo al par de hermanos notando como no había movimiento, demasiada quietud para su gusto, volvió a encarar al mayor percibiendo en sus penetrantes pupilas un reflejo que lo descolocó.

Como si se tratasen de un espejo se pudo ver a si mismo a través de las pilas del mayor, pero no se veía con la postura desafiante que estaba seguro portaba en esos momentos, se veía herido atado completamente ido, a su lado un cuerpo se mecía colgando delos árboles, parpadeo desviando su mirada confundido y entonces lo entendió, sus respiración se aceleró y con rápidos movimientos se alejó los mas posible del inmortal pero el otro fue más rápido logrando retenerlo con sus brazos en una prensa similar a un forzado abrazo.

**-Itachi! Cuanto te falta?-** gritó al aire sabiéndose escuchado por su pupilo

La anterior barrera creada tambaleaba alrededor de los hermanos mientras a lo lejos el de aspecto de serpiente veía desaparecer la imponente figura del zorro de las nueve colas.

Sasuke respiraba agitadamente sintiendo el tentáculo faltante volverá su cuerpo, trastabilló cayendo de rodillas entrecerrando los ojos cubiertos por las constantes gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente.

Itachi se puso de pie hasta quedar frente al menor, se inclinó hasta quedar en cuclillas y tomo suavemente su mentón obligándolo a mirarlo, le sonrió.

**-está bien Sasuke…puedes hacerlo**

La capa de chacra que cubría a ambos se desmoronó como trozos de cristal causando un sonoro estruendo y logrando captar la atención de los líderes de ambos bandos, en un parpadeo los cuatro estaban en el mismo perímetro separados tan solo por un par de pasos.

Orochimaru veía confundido la escena, no comprendía del todo lo que ocurría, su mirada se perdió en la espalda de Sasuke que se mantenía al ras del suelo tratando de sostener su peso con sus débiles brazos, enormes cicatrices cubrían la espalda del menor dejando salir de esta trozos de carne putrefacta bañados de un líquido verdoso, repasó los cuatro agujeros, el más grande correspondiente al biju, y los otros tres al dios jashinista y a las réplicas exactas de los dos artistas de la organización, su vista descendió un poco, aun había dos extensiones saliendo del reverso del menor de los Uchihas, siguió el trayecto de los apéndices mirando con horror como uno de ellos llegaba esta si mismo.

En un intento de observar su propia espalda se topó con la mirada de su contrincante que con seriedad y con una simple e intimidante mirada le advertía que midiera sus movimientos.

**-no creíste que dejaría todo así cierto?...te dije que nadie se mete con nosotros-** le escucho susurrarle al oído con una mezcla de furia y diversión en su tono.

Itachi poso su frente sobra la de su hermano acariciando con dulzura la sien sudada del mismo sintiendo en carne propia los constantes temblores que le invadían.

**-cuando quieras…otouto**

Como si fuesen una especia de funda los dos tentáculos comenzaron a desprenderse de sus títeres, el cuerpo que Madara sostenía se convertía en una escurridiza tela que perdía forma al tiempo que era arrastrada hacia el interior de Sasuke, el sanin sentía como si su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo y como las figuras que enfocaba en su mirada desenfocaba causándole una ceguera momentáneas.

Cuando abrió sus ojos le pereció como si fuese otra persona, le veía a hi, frente a él, a Madara sostener con desdén lo que podría ser tomado como su cuerpo, no…como una "funda" de su cuerpo, un trozo de piel si huesos que desapareció como agua absorbida por una manquera, un sonido hueco le hizo girar su cuello viendo la segunda tira de piel ser arrastrada de igual manera, trató de ver a donde se conectaba está descubriendo a su fiel lacayo meciéndose en la rama de un árbol cercano.

La imagen que los rodeaba se quebró, al igual que la barrera anterior este se rompió dejando ver el paisaje real, el paraje boscoso completamente intacto, la suave brisa meciendo las compa de los árboles dejando caer unas cuantas hojas hasta ellos, parecía eterno pero se dio cuenta que solo fueron un par de segundos cuando fuertes inhalaciones de aire , quejidos y voces lo sacaron de su letargo.

Deidara cayó estrepitosamente al suelo jalando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían siendo imitado por el portador de la Shameda y en menor magnitud por el tesorero.

Sasori cayó de sentón moviendo lentamente sus extremidades en un intento de devolver el flujo de chacra a estas para desengarrotarlas.

**-joder rubia! Eso era necesario?- **reclamó el jashinista recostado en el suelo con brazos y piernas extendidas**- mierda me duele todo!**

**-una bomba? Estas bromeando Deidara? Porque demonios tenías que hacer tu acto kamikaze?-** le recriminó Kisame recuperando el aire.

**-n-no fue mi culpa…además, necesitaba darle dramatismo a la escena-** sonrió el artista sintiendo un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y sonriendo abiertamente a sus camaradas- **acaso creen que algo mas hubiese sido mas creible viniendo de mi?**

**-tienes razón pero no tenias porque llevarte a dos de nosotros contigo**- le regañó Pain mientras ayudaba a la kunoichi a tomar asiento sobre una roca- **estas bien Konan?**

**-si…solo algo mareada-**contestó sonriendo-**y tu?**

**-mejor ahora que todo terminó-** le sonrió cambiando su porte a uno más serio al volver su atención al aun presente enemigo.

Orochimaru quedó pasmado, no lograba comprender que sucedía, en un momento estaba frente al Uchiha y ahora…a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo atado completamente por gruesos hilos negros y líneas de chacra, le había visto a los ojos, pero no había activado el sharingan, e incluso estaba preparado para eso, ¿entonces qué sucedía?

El golpe de un cuerpo caer le hizo despegar sus ojos de su propio cuerpo para volver al grupo, Itachi giraba a su hermano recostado en la tierra, su respiración era errática, la de ambos y sangre fluía desde las cuencas de sus ojos, Madara le descuido un momento para dirigirse a sus familiares.

**-están bien Itachi?-**preguntó inclinándose y posando una mano sobre el rostro del menor.

Los ojos de Sasuke se esforzaban por mantenerse abiertos, no podía ceder aún, faltaba lo más importante.

**-yo me haré cargo-** anunció el de la coleta con claras intenciones de terminar con todo pero la voz de su Sasuke lo detuvo.

**-n-no…es mío**

El menor trató de ponerse de pie dificultosamente ayudado de su hermano quien le pedía que se detuviera, una imagen bastante bizarra a ojos del sanin sabiendo los antecedentes familiares de estos.

**-ya hicieron suficiente Sasuke, mantener esta treta durante tantas horas…estas por quedarte sin chacra…**

¿Había escuchado bien?, Orochimaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el pequeño, Sasuke le había traicionado, se preguntó cómo es que no lo había notado, a eso se refería Madara con cuidar más quienes estaban a su lado.

Desde el primer encuentro Sasuke sabía todo, tras el ataque al artista y en la primera búsqueda Madara si había dado con él, no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo y le dijo lo que quería saber, Itachi ya no era el enemigo, el menor se sabía usado y aunque el constante deseo de acabar con su maestro crecía día con día por sus constantes maltratos y torturas, el saber que podía cambiar de camino y destruirlo al mismo tiempo fue el detonante para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

No había hablado con Itachi, el contacto unas horas atrás en ese mismo bosque le había confirmado todo con tan solo mirarlo y sabía que debía hacer, una planeación indirecta en la que Madara había confiado ciegamente y que para su suerte había funcionado.

El haber pedido a Sasori crear un antídoto para el gas que aspiraron en un inicio fue su primer paso, logrando con la sustancia hacer a cada integrante de la organización participe en la ilusión de los hermanos, una ilusión tan coordinada que el gasto máximo de energía no solo había logrado engañar al sanin y a su lacayo, sino disminuir los daños físicos y psicológicos que la misma pudo ocasionar al resto.

Sasuke se acercaba amenazadoramente, pero no fue hasta que lo tuvo frente a frente que Orochimaru reaccionó, sonrió tratando de sacar a flote el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

**-así que…eres más listo de lo que pensé Sasuke-kun**

El menor reunió la poca energía que le quedaba formando un chidori con forma de espada en su mano derecha, se paró un poco de puntillas para acercar sus labios al oído del mayor.

**-jamás…juegues con un Uchiha…"sensei"-**susurró con despreció

Sin esperar más y en un hábil movimiento cortó la cabeza de la serpiente de un solo tajo, el resto del cuerpo se desvaneció formando un charco espeso a sus pies, el olor llegó hasta su naríz provocándole nauseas, retrocedió chocando su espalda con el pechó de Itachi que lo sostuvo en sus brazos entes de desvanecerse por completo.

**-no…lo logramos?-** preguntó dudoso el de Suna al ver el cuerpo de Kabuto cumplir la misma acción que la de su amo.

**-Zetsu!**

Apenas el nombre había sido pronunciado el bipolar salió de entre la tierra.

**-era el, pero no con su cuerpo real-** todos le miraron expectantes**- esta como a dos kilómetros al este, también Kabuto pero…-**sonrió**- no tienen nada, la fuerza de un ratón talves…**

**-bien, te dejo el resto- **ordenó el Uchiha satisfecho**- que no quede nada…**

La planta asintió para desaparecer de nueva cuenta, Madara se volvió contemplando a su equipo que con notable cansancio bromeaban y suspiraban sabiéndose victoriosos, Kisame se inclinó sirviendo de apoyo a Itachi que con una sonrisa y aun con su pequeño hermano en brazos se permitió cerrar su parpados y tomar su muy merecido descanso.

…

**FIN**

…

**Fin? O.O WTF! Jaja bueno casi, después de chorromil años la inspiración llego para terminar, incluso creo que me extendí bastante y personalmente me gustó mucho como kedo, no por m… todo en si, sino porque a pesar de que hace mucho que veía este fic resulto ser tal y como lo pensé desde la primera vez TTwTT, ahora solo queda un pekeño epilogo en el que aclare algunas cosas, igual está casi terminado pero no se como culminarlo, una última sugerencia?**

**Gracias por leer y no olviden**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPILOGO**

La luz del sol se colaba por las rendijas de la cortina entrecerrada, formando delgadas líneas de destellos en sus manos, las observó unos minutos notando como los pequeños chispazos enmarcaban su pálida piel, el rechinido de la puerta abrirse le hizo volver su atención a esta siguiendo la figura del rubio artista que se tomaba la libertad de pasar y tomar asiento en su cama frente a el.

Deidara cruzó sus piernas en posición de loto y tomando sus tobillos con ambas manos de meció de modo infantil suspirando al aire, el moreno lo miró atento esperando que hablara.

**-Zetsu…él dice que tu otouto ha vuelto- **soltó despreocupadamente para mirar de reojo su reacción, pero el otro solo dejó salir algo parecido a un gruñido mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza**- según el informe que le dio a Madara llego a Konoha hace como 2 horas-**continuó- **parece ser que el niño kyubi abogará por el, después de todo el termino con el asesino del anterior Hokage**

**-asi que eso dijo Madara**

**-sip…el dio el "golpe final" no?**

El ambiente parecía relajado, pasaron unos minutos en silencio en los que Deidara se limitaba a mecerse y pasear su vista por cada rincón de la habitación, el moreno lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente pensando si después de todo lo sucedido tenia caso alguno preguntar, había cuidado de su hermano por 3 días muy a pesar de su mal estado, por eso aún el seguía en cama, las cosas debían ocurrir rápido así que las palabras cruzadas no habían sido muchas.

Sasuke sabía su pasado, al menos la parte importante y le había "perdonado", su objetivo con Orochimaru era volverse fuerte para vencerle pero después de lo ocurrido…bueno no tenía caso seguir como renegado y acompañado de su consejo el menor decidió volver a la aldea a sabiendas que, tarde o temprano y en las circunstancias que fueran, se verían de nuevo en un futuro (esperaban ambos) no muy lejano.

**-cuando recordaste lo que sucedió en la cueva-** se animó a preguntar- **mencionaste que antes de quedar inconsciente creíste haber visto a Sasuke decir algo…**

El rubio lo miro sabiendo que tarde o temprano le preguntaría, pasó su mano por su cabello sacudiéndolo un poco y soltando un pequeño gruñido al aire como si lo que debía decir no fuese algo que deseara, ser mensajero no era lo suyo.

**-no recuerdo las palabras exactas pero…dijo algo como "dile a Itachi que lo perdono y lo siento… pero será la próxima vez"**

El moreno abrió los ojos con fuerza, las mismas palabras que él solía utilizar con el cuándo pequeños…"la próxima vez", él sabía que se verían de nuevo y sabía que se enfrentarían, además lo perdonó mucho antes de que supuestamente Madara lo contactara, eso solo podía significar que Sasuke lo sabía desde antes, él ya había traicionado a Orochimaru mucho antes de la intervención de mayor de los Uchiha, bajó la mirada sonriendo al sentir sus ojos empañarse por las lágrimas, no había caído, tal vez Sasuke si podía ser feliz.

**-gracias…-**murmuró, apenas un susurro haciendo voltear al artista un tanto confundido.

Deidara se sintió incomodo por un momento, no lo veía pero podía sentir la debilidad del Uchiha en esos momentos, desvió su mirada al lado contrario intentando darle algo de espacio pero no era una persona muy paciente.

**-espero…de corazón que las cosas le resulten bien**

Ante el inesperado comentario Itachi levanto la vista notando un tenue rubor en las mejillas del artista

**-que?, el que sea un asesino no me hace un ser insensible, merece la oportunidad que ninguno de nosotros tuvo**

**-gracias Deidara**

**-Deidara! Donde estas?**

La voz del marionetista los distrajo volviendo su atención a la puerta que nuevamente se abría.

**-con que aquí estabas…se supone que debes dejar que descanse mocoso, vamos levanta tu trasero de ahí**

**-pero Danna no hice nada malo además estoy aburrido-**bufó molesto mientras se ponía de pie a paso lento

**-pues des abúrrete reconstruyendo mi taller que aun te falta mucho**- le picó sonriendo con soberbia

**-haaaaa Danna! Pensé que me habías perdonado por eso, no fue mi culpa**

Las voces se alejaron de la habitación dejando solo de nueva cuenta al moreno, a lo lejos se escuchaba una nueva discusión de los inmortales quienes llevaban días con el tema de quien había perdido una apuesta, frases como _"joder Kakuzu solo fue una maldita ilusión"_ o "_no me importa dejaste que te hicieran pedacitos así que perdiste"_ se escuchaban como si el pleito fuera un espectáculo frente a él, no entendía muy bien pero realmente no importaba mucho.

**-si…definitivamente tendrá una buena vida.**

**FIN**

**Por fin! Lo siento, tenia esto desde hace meses incuso lo borre de mi memoria y hasta ahora me vengo acordando que lo tenia, necesitaba sacar este fic de mi sistema y aunke creo que la falto algo todo keda aclarado en este pekeño capi de 2 hojitas**

**Muchas gracias a kienes me siguieron con este fic, el primero que publike aquí en ff TTwTT snif snif… cuantos recuerdos! XD**

**Les tengo noticias, estoy preparando un nuevo fic, en el que no me pasaran las grandes ausencias de este, porke? Porque no lo subiré hasta tenerlo casi terminado y ya tengo 4 capis de am.. como 6 creo jejej será un itadei con leve sasunaru (nada de parentesco entre rubios jejej)**

**Asi que espero puedan seguirme , también estoy por terminar "Cuando uno se prepara" ese sasodei que he pausado, lo siento pero por fin vera la luz de un melodramático fin, como regalo el capi que sigue tandra lime o lemon…depende de como kede XD**


End file.
